Fate
by AsianFlipGurl
Summary: Laine moves from the city to the country from being forced on love. But what happens when her lover gets caught in with leukemia? SkyexOC fic
1. ForgetMeNot Valley

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Harvest Moon series.**

**Please read and review!!**

* * *

Was it fate?

The question hung onto Laine's mind all night ever since he said, "Sweet dreams." Well, was it?

Laine tossed and turned in her small bed. It was the only good thing that happened to her ever since she moved here. She had only come here to this small town, Forget-Me-Not Valley, two days ago! She knew a few people here and was not much of a talker.

It was very hard living here, working. She was more of a city girl, leaving her mother to work and just getting allowances. She could remember when her mother forced her to come here.

"_But I just can't go there!"_  
"_You must learn how to live by yourself!" Her mother yelled._

Her mother rarely yelled at her. They were very close.

"_I don't know anyone there!"_  
"_You know Takakura."_  
"_Yeah, like eight years ago." _It was true. She had gone to visit him when her father died._  
Her mother sighed. "You'll never know."_  
"_What is that supposed to mean?! I have my own life and I'll do whatever I want with it!"_  
"_I just want you to have a good life, marry and have kids. You're not having any luck here in the city, maybe the valley would."_  
That made her really mad. _"FINE! I'll leave. Happy? I just wanted to stay here with you because I loved you. But right now I might be thinking wrong." She screamed._

The next day, they went without saying anything to each other. At six, Laine left and boarded the boat to the beach in Forget-Me-Not Valley without saying a word.

**Laine's POV**

I looked around the stupid beach, my eyes red from crying. I loved my mom, I really did. But it was SO hard living with her. Maybe things got turned for the better...Nah.

"Hey! You look new to this town, so I must assume you're a visitor. Let me help you around town. I have nothing to do, anyway."

Some kid with blonde hair with 70s look came up to me. If I got seen talking to him, I'd never get to make friends with anyone! It was my secret plan, here. To finally make some good friends.

"I'm not a visitor. I just moved here. But I do need help finding my…FARM?!"

I looked at the paper the captain of the ship had given her that was from her mom. I blinked. Yup, it really said a farm.

"Oh, so you are the one who bought that farm. It has been open for two years! Maybe even more. I don't pay attention to these things." He said simply.

_I'm beginning not to like him. I don't like him and his style.  
_

"Come on, it's a ten minute walk. By the way, I'm Rock." He led the way.  
"I'm Laine." I replied.

Finally, we arrived to a dingy farm with branches, stones, and WEEDS. Weeds, weeds, and more frickin' weeds.

"Well. Here we are. I guess I better be going. I'm gonna be late for a date." He said.

I saw a small house. It looked like a piece got cut off an apartment building. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small. I looked inside and sighed. NO kitchen or bathroom. I needed to call Gotz. I remembered that Rock told me about him when we were walking. Also something about hot springs. I looked at the clock. 10:00. I sat on the bad to realize I was kinda tired. I fell on my back into the small bed. Ugh. I used to have a big bed so I'd turn around without falling. After some tossing and turning, I fell asleep at 1:00 AM.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I fell out of my bed HARD. OWW...My bottom. I walked over to the table and sat down. Whoops. I forgot. I wasn't in the city where my mom would give me eggs and bacon. Yum, I could taste that yummy stuff now. I went over to my clothes' chest and grabbed a pair of overalls. Then I brushed my brunette hair into a ponytail quickly. I didn't feel like working, and anyway I didn't have any seeds. I looked out the window. Eww. It was raining. I just HATED it when it rained. My stomach grumbled. Sigh. I walked out of my property and I tried to get to the Inn. A girl with darker brown hair than me looked at me.

"Hi. You must be that new girl that bought the farm." Her voice was nice and soft. I started to like her.  
"I'm Celia. I live on the east side of the valley."  
"Well, I'm Laine and I'm lost. I'm trying to get to the Inn for some breakfast." She laughed.  
"You're just in luck. I am going there." She said happily.

We sat down at a table and Celia ordered something for the both of us. Just then, a certain person walked in with this light brown haired girl. Just the right time, Rock.

"Oh, Laine! I see you've already made friends with Celia." Rock exclaimed. "This is Lumina."  
"So, you're the new girl." _Why does everyone know me?_ "I've been wondering how you looked like. We should really hang out sometime. Hey! I know. How about you two sleep over later?" She asked.  
"Oh, I don't know." I said. I barely even knew her!  
"I can't, Lumina. I'm doing something with Marlin later." Celia said.  
"Ooh! Going out somewhere, are you, Celia? I wish I were him." Rock gave her a playful push. She giggled.  
"Hey!! Aren't you forgetting someone? You have me, right?" Lumina asked wearily.  
"Right." They hugged passionately. I wished I had someone like this…FOCUS!  
"Mmm! This is really good, Ruby." I finished the last of my breakfast. "I guess I better get to work. I'll think about the sleepover, Lumina!"

I left and headed to my farm. I guessed I should I clear out some of the stuff. I chopped the branches, hammered the stones, and cleared out the weeds. Hoo. I checked my watch. Wow. It was 9:50 PM. I really needed to have some fun. That was the whole point in coming here, right?

I walked slowly in the rain with no umbrella. Even if I hated it, it felt good after a hard day's work. But then it rained hard. I speed-walked. THEN, it started raining even HARDER! It pounded on my body. Who knew rain could hurt this much? I started to run to her mansion.

When I walked onto the front of her house, a silver haired boy walked out of the house. As if by magic, the rain stopped.

**Skye's POV**

"Are you a fallen angel?" I looked at the wet brunette girl in overalls.  
"No, I'm just Laine." She said.  
"Really? Because it was a miracle the rain stopped as soon as I saw you." I put my sweet talk on.

Man, she looked good when she was wet. She blushed hard.

"I'm Phantom Skye. You can call me Skye." I told her.

Right then the granddaughter of Romana came out of the mansion.

"Hey! Aren't you that thief that leaves notes before you rob them? Get out of here!" She yelled.  
"Sweetie, don't waste your beauty on anger." I said. Now it was _her_ turn to blush.  
"Was it fate that brought us together? I know we will see each other again. Sweet dreams, beautiful." I told Laine as I left.

It started raining as I said that.

**Skye's POV – Spring 4, 1:20 AM**

I looked up at the starry night, really wondering if she was an angel, chewing on a piece of grass. Right then, Alice from Mineral Town, came. She _thought _I was her guy.

"The Goddess Pond is really beautiful, right?" She asked me sweetly.

Right. As IF I'd fall for that tone of voice. This woman was always nagging me.

"Mmh." Clearly my mind was on something else.  
"Skye…" She said. "I love you." She leaned over to me, closing her eyes, thinking I'd kiss her and tell her I'd love her, too.  
"Alice… I don't love you. Sorry." I just said."Bu-But I even bought a Blue Feather…for…you." She was about to cry.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't love you as you do."  
"But all those times we spent together…"

I cut her off. "The times you _thought_ we had together."

"Fine!" She slapped me across the face.

This happened many times. I prefer to have my mind on stealing and have no time for marriage. Either that or… No, never mind. I laid on my back and looked up at the glistening stars. WAS it fate? _Laine, Laine._ Such a beautiful name. Almost as beautiful as her. I wanted to know more about that girl. So simple but there was something about her that stood out…

* * *

**Well, that concludes my first ever chapter here at FanFiction. PLEASE review for this story. It will really help a lot!!**


	2. Sleepover!

**Disclaimer:I don't own these series.**

**BlueCupcakes - Thank you for reviewing!! It really helped me . Now if other people would review...**

* * *

**Laine's POV – Spring 13, 6:00 AM**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I once again fell off this small stupid bed. Oww… I looked up at the sky. _Skye._ Everything reminded me of him. But I had to watch out. I couldn't trust him like Lumina said. A thief. Oh, why couldn't he been something else! I don't care. An accountant. So? A hobo. WHY?!

Anyway, it was sunny. I looked over at the calendar. Two weeks ever since I moved here. I had really figured out things here. Like how to make easy money. Good things, those weeds. How those lines changed! And I had met new people and the old ones became best friends. Celia and Lumina, my bestest friends. I went over to my kitchen. Yes, I had a kitchen. I had a house upgrade in just two weeks! Didn't know what was in me. But I decided on no bathrooms. The hot springs calmed me down. A LOT. I cooked myself eggs and bacon and tried to make it like my mom did. _Mom._ I still didn't talk to her. No calls, no letters, no nothing. Sigh. A LOT was on my mind. I walked out my house and started to work.

**Lumina's POV – Spring 13, 12:00 PM**

"You know what?" Muffy asked. Everyone around the Inn table looked at her.

"We should have a sleepover! You know something to take our minds off work." She exclaimed. "We don't do any thing together! And tomorrow is the Spring Thanksgiving. We HAVE to gossip. And I also got something in my mind." She smiled devilishly.

"I'm okay with it." I said. "I'm not doing anything with Rock today."

My best friend looked down at the table wearily. Did I say something wrong?

"We can have it at my house!! Anyway, it's upgraded and we wouldn't have to listen to those boys that stay at the Inn at times." She perked up. Okay, guess not…

"But Muffy don't you have bar duty, today?" Simply Celia, always so caring.

"It's okay, I'll just ask Griffin…" She said his name dreamily.

"'Kay, then it's settled! Everyone head to Laine's at 8!" Muffy screamed loud enough for anyone to hear.

**Skye's POV – Spring 13, 12:05 PM**

"'Kay, then it's settled! Everyone head to Laine's at 8!" Muffy screamed loud enough for anyone to hear. Damn, you could hear that woman from across the country. Hmm… Let's see. Not planning on stealing tonight. Maybe I could crash that party…

**Muffy's POV – Spring 13, 8:02 PM**

I knew everyone in this small town knew about the sleepover. I had practically screamed it out to the world. I knew Rock had heard her, and with his big mouth, he was going to tell everyone. I had also knew that Skye had a crush on Laine because he was always trying to spy on that girl. Ha. I knew A LOT of stuff. _Point one for the gossip queen._

So, anyway, phase 1 of my superb plan had been completed and done. But I'm not so sure about Phase 2…

Everyone had arrived.

"Head count!! Lumina. Celia. Muffy. Nami. And Flora!" Guess who said it this time? Laine! Laine, the shy girl who only moved here two weeks ago.

"So, I guess my little baby, Laine, has decided to loosen up!" Lumina screamed.

"Guys! Guys! I got something to tell…" I started.

"Okay… I know how Griffin is all shy and all," I said. "But I saw a big pound of chocolate in the corner of his room! I really hope it they make cookies for me!!" I screamed.

"Muffy! Muffy! Calm down! You'll wake up people at the Inn!" Nami shushed me.

"The Inn is in the town square!" I screamed.

"EXACTLY!" Everyone screamed laughing. Huff, I was scared for a moment.

"I don't know about Carter. He doesn't seem to like me…" Flora said.

I looked at the window to see Carter's face for a quick second. _Yes! Phase 2 completed!_

"I don't know, Flora, maybe he just doesn't like your cooking." I said under my breath.

"What did you say, Muffy?" She asked. Whoops!!

"Nothing, nothing."

"I bet you I know who Lumina is gonna talk about!" I screeched.

"You know what, I like Rock," Giggles all around. "But we've been going out for 3 LONG years! I'm already 21! When is he ever going to propose?!" Lumina sighed.

I looked outside again. I could see his blond hair poking out of the corner.

"But why don't you propose, Lumina?" I asked.

She sighed again loudly. "I've always wanted for someone to propose to me. I always wanted to know first if that man really loved me."

"I know how you feel." Me and Laine said. Everyone knew my story, but Laine's…

"What? Tell us, Laine! Yeah, tell us!" Everyone yelled all at once.

For once in my life, I wasn't the one telling the story.

**Skye's POV – Spring 13, 8:30 PM**

I had arrived to a group of men surrounding Laine's house.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" I asked, quite loudly.

"SHHH!" They had all said. I could hear what they were saying inside.

"What? Tell us, Laine! Yeah, tell us!" Everyone yelled all at once.

"If I tell you, will you guys be quiet?" She asked.

"YES!!" Everyone screeched.

"Are you sur-…"She was cut off.

"Tell us!"

"Okay…"

"_Ugh, my first day of high school…" I walked through the doors of Greenfield High._

"'_Scuse me. Pardon me." A guy with jet-black hair and sunglasses was pushing his way through the large crowd of freshmen._

_I turned around to look at him. He looked the same as us, wearing this ugly gray uniform, except for the fact he had sunglasses._

_Right then, he made me fall because of all the pushing. OWW…_

"_Excuse me! Everyone wants to get somewhere, too, so I guess you just got to wait like everyone else!" I was mad. He made me scrape my knee and it was bleeding so much._

_He chuckled. "Here, let me help you to the nurse's office." He picked me up bridal style. People around us wolf whistled. I felt myself turn bright red._

_Finally, we were in her office and she had begun wrapping bandages around my knee._

"_You took a great fall, Ms…." _

"_Robins. Laine Midnight Robins." I continued. _ A good piece of information, eh?

"_Oh, it wasn't her fault! It was mine." He took off his glasses. I gazed into those bright blue eyes._

"_You owe me." I said as we walked out of that stuffy nurse's office._

"_How about a movie tonight?" He asked._

"_What? I don't know you like that!" I whispered as we went into homeroom together. I found out that we had Homeroom, History, and Foreign Language together. Plus his locker was across mine! I had found out when the teacher was taking attendance, that his name was Perry Rivers. The seats were arranged in alphabetical order, so whatever room we were both in, he was in front of me._

_In the middle of Homeroom, a note was dropped on my desk. There was scrawny handwriting on the paper._

_**So, pick you up at 8?**_

_I wrote down, __**"NO!" **__And I shot the note at his head._

_He had sent me so many notes. There were some saying,__** "We can walk if you want."**_

_Or, __**"Your choice of the movie."**_

_Or even, __**"Please??"**_

_I can't believe he would stoop so low. By seventh period, I broke down finally saying, " __**Fine."**_

_The movie theater that we picked was packed! I had to sit beside this guy on my left while Perry was on my right. We had picked on a horror movie even if I wasn't very… fond of them. In the middle of the movie, a few people including me had screamed because the killer had popped out of nowhere. I felt an arm wrap around me. Good thing the theater was dark or Perry would have seen me blush. I let his arm stay there. At the end of the movie, I looked to the right and saw that he was sleeping with two arms on his lap. I swiftly turned around and saw that a forty-year-old man with dark stubble leaning in with his eyes closed to me. I was just too shocked to scream. Just then, a hand punched him in the face! Perry put his hand over my eyes and I heard a loud crack. That was the last thing I heard before everything went black. The next thing I knew, I was in my bed._

_After that, everyone assumed that we were dating; even some of the nice teachers took the hint! While we were in the hall, he would put his arm around my waist and…_Okay, too much info!

_He also had pet names for me like, 'Sweetie' or 'Honey'. _Sound familiar?

_After four long years…_

_"So, three days and its Prom night." I said casually._

_"Yeah. I asked somebody. Did someone ask you?" He asked._

_The words hit me in the gut and I burned._

_"Wha-What did you say? I didn't hear you."_

_"I SAID DID SOMEONE ASK YOU? I ALREADY HAVE A DATE!" He over enunciated each word._

_"Excuse me! What about those times we had?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes._

_"Those weren't even real dates! They were PITY dates." Another kick._

_"But you fought for me!" I pleaded._

_"Please. That was some girl he was taking out."_

_He never cared for me. He just used me. These thoughts raced through my head as I ran to the bathroom. This was just three days before I moved here._

There were tears in everyone's eyes as she said those last words. Mine was completely dry. I couldn't cry. I haven't ever since I was nine. By then, the guys were leaving. I bet they couldn't take any of this drama any more. I started to take off, too. When I got to Goddess Pond, I had a plan.


	3. Tipsy

**Disclaimer:I don't own this series.**

* * *

**Laine's POV – Spring 13, 9:45 PM**

I was practically sobbing when I ended with those horrid words.

"Honey, you don't deserve someone like him." Muffy tried to cheer me up. "Here, drink some of this." I sipped some out of the bottle. I really did not care what I was drinking because I was depressed by that horrible moment and saw the others drinking, too.

But the next thing I knew, I was lying down **NAKED** in front of Skye in his house.

**Skye's POV – Spring 13, 10:30 PM**

"YAHH!!" A girl waked me up. Probably, Alice. Ugh, I was sleeping so soundly until…_LAINE?! _ What the heck was she doing here?

"Hi, Skyeeee!" She said slurred. I couldn't see her face but I could see the beer bottle hanging out of her hand.

"Laine! What happened to you?!" I almost shouted.

"Crap, Skye. Can't even see right." She was waving back and forth. I ran forth a caught her. Just then I saw that she was wearing an unstrapped bra and VERY loose panties. _How does that happen? _I carried her to her house, but it was locked! So there was no other choice than to bring her to my house. My house was near the hot springs, hidden by all the trees and bushes.

Once we were in my house, I set her down on the floor on top of a blanket and she instantly woke up. She was turning red. I then knew. She was NAKED. She covered herself with the blanket.

"What the heck am I doing here?!" She shrieked.

"Umm…" I started at the beginning.

When I finished my story, I got up off the floor and saw that she was still covering herself.

"Oh! Do you want some clothes?" I asked.

"I don't want to wear boy's clothes!" She said.

I chuckled. "No. My sister left her clothes here when she visited me." I pointed to a box.

"You can have them. I don't think she'll fit them now." I heard a soft giggle. Did she think I was funny?

**Laine's POV**

He chuckled. "No. My sister left her clothes here when she visited me." He pointed to a box in the corner of the room. His house looked like my house before it got upgraded

"You can have them. I don't think she'll fit them now." I giggled softly to myself.

I went over to it and quickly scanned it. There were some cute clothes in there! I picked out a black tank top and shorts. I quickly changed in the bathroom. Once I was done, I headed for the door. But before I could turn the knob, he blocked it.

"Uh, where are you going?" He asked.

"Where else? To my house, of course." I started to turn the knob.

"Don't!" He shouted.

"Uh, why?" I was confused. Then it hit me. _Did he want me to stay here?_

"It's, uh, not safe at night." He said.

"But you go out all the time!" I had decided to play with him.

"Please, just stay here. I'm…scared." I was holding in my laughter.

"That monsters won't get you?" I went over to his bookshelf and scanned their names. I saw him tense down.

"Ooh! You've got good books." I went up and reached one of them.

"I – can't – reach – it!" I was jumping up to get the book.

"Here, let me help you. He reached up and tried to get the book, too.

When Skye FINALLY got it, he was practically on his toes. He lost his balance and fell on top of me…lips to lips.

Man, this boy was a good kisser… Don't think about that! FOCUS! I expected him to pull away, but he never did. I somehow wanted him to stay, too… I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. Just then a pretty silver haired woman, who looked a little older than Skye came crashing in.

"I'm ho-Ooh!"

**Stella's POV**

He pulled myself away from the girl quickly and pulled her up. I could tell she was really uncomfortable. I knew Skye was, too

"Hi, baby brother. How are you doing this WONDERFUL day?" I saw him blush. I pulled him by the ears. "Come with me." I led him to the bathroom.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked, annoyed. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I'm here to pick up my stuff, but apparently someone is wearing them." I shot. "Who IS she? Didn't I hook you up with Alice?"

"Yeah, but I broke up…"

"You what! She's probably crying her eyes out right now! I'm going over there." I said.

I ran out the door and stayed there, my ears at the crack of the door.

**Skye's POV**

I sat back down when my sister ran out the door and slammed it. Damn, that woman has no frickin' manners. I expected Laine to say something, but I could tell she was very uncomfortable. After a long silence, she said something.

"Crap, Skye, I can't do this! I'm not ready to do something like this. I'm not ready for love."

"Who said it was love?" The words escaped from my mouth. Oh, NO. Just when I was starting to know her.

"What?! You kiss me and tell me that." She slapped me. "What is wrong with you?" She ran out my house, not caring if Stella was there. STELLA! She got major problems. I ran up to Laine.

"Laine! Please. I didn't mean what I said. I'm really, so sorry." I sputtered.

"Then why you said it?" She shot. Wow, for a shy girl, she was really mean when she had to be.

"Please, Laine. I have liked you ever since I seen you at Romana's mansion. I even spied on you to make sure you'd be okay. I really wanted to say that I liked you, not loved you." Those words made her stop dead in her tracks. She turned around.

"Well, liking someone turns into loving someone. I can't, Skye, I'm sorry." A few tears ran out of her eyes.

**The Next Morning…**

"Skye, wake up!" I opened my eyes and looked at the clock.

"Woman, what the heck you want with me at 5:00 in the frickin' morning?!" I yelled.

"You want to win that girl's heart back, right? So, wake up and make her some cookies!"

**Laine's POV – Spring 14, 6:00 AM**

I was in a good dream. I was smelling my mom's cooking again. She was probably making chocolate chip muffins. I opened one eye and saw cookies on my table on a paper plate. So I wasn't in a dream, but why was there cookies on my table? I ate one. It was soft and chewy so somebody left them here a moment ago. Mmh, I could taste the gooey chocolate. I finished them to find writing on the plate.

**Happy Spring Thanksgiving! Love, Skye**

My heart cringed when he wrote love. Couldn't he just understand?


	4. Curry and Kisses

**Laine's POV – Spring 22, 6:00 AM**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Hah, take that, this time I DID NOT fall out of my bed. I had my house upgraded again and purchased a big bed. Probably my mom was right. This actually was good for me and I found out that I was a fast a good worker. I also got tanned for staying out all the time. I went over to my table to find a note. Skye has been leaving notes there ever since…that night.

**You coming to the Cooking Contest today? Love, Skye**

I noticed that he smooth talked everyone except me. Why? Was he really lying? Or did he really like me? And another question. Did I like him back? Oh, well, forget about that. I'll go to the stupid cooking contest. I went to work first…

**Three hours later…**

I was sweating so much from work that I needed to take a bath. I needed to hurry if I wanted to find out the category, make something, and race back with the food. I had one hour. I raced to the hot springs just to find Skye and Rock close there.

"She doesn't LIKE you!" Rock yelled.

"Well, she likes me more than you. She kissed me!" Skye yelled just as loud. I think they were talking about Lumina or me.

"LUMINA IS MINE!" Rock screamed louder.

"THEN WHY SHE KISSED ME?"

"Excuse me! What is happening here?" I said, trying to break up the fight before I learned more. I also had to talk to Lumina about this.

"Laine, just the right time!" Rock said. "Well, you can have Lumina now." He put his arm around me and Skye blushed.

"Eww, Rock, you are such a player." He grinned as I pushed him off my arm. "Anyways, what are you fighting about?"

"We're fighting about Lumina. He knows something that I don't want to tell anyone and he saying that Lumina likes him."

"What is that thing you don't want anyone to know?" I asked.

"NO! You'll tell her and then she'll know. And I already have one that knows." He turned to Skye.

"I swear. I won't tell her." I put my hand over my heart.

"Okay." He hesitated for a few seconds. "ImaproposetominaontheFireFiesta." Or that's what it sounded like.

"You're gonna propose to Mina on the Fire Fiesta?" I asked, confused.

"No… I'm gonna propose to Lumina at the Fireworks Festival." He said slowly.

"WHAAT?! Finally! But you should propose to her earlier in case something comes up." I gave him advice.

"But I want it to be romantic…" He said.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you!" I hollered out to him before leaving.

"Ahh…" I said as I slipped on my clothes. I checked my watch as I started walking to the beach.

"AHH!" I changed my mind as someone sneaked up to me.

"What the hell?! You scared the crap out of me, Skye." I said. "Whatever, I don't have time to deal with you."

"Why? You going to the cooking contest?" He said with a plate of Rainbow Curry in his hands. "Well, the category is a pot. I'm participating 'cuz I make the best curry. Here, taste." He held out a spoonful. I ate it cautiously. Mmh, it was good! Better than my mom's…

"Wow, you do make it good curry," I muttered. "But I can make better!" I raced to my house to make some Finest Curry.

**Skye's POV**

Hah, I tricked her! The _REAL _category was pan. Too bad for her because I was getting back at her for leaving me at my house. Yes, that was how long ago… Anyway, I continued my way to the beach eating my Rainbow Curry along the way. I was halfway there when I heard a muffled scream.

"It's okay, I'll take care of you now…" Daryl said. I always knew he was weird, but who was the girl he was speaking to?

"LET ME GO!!" Oh, no. It was Laine.

"Stop fighting. It'll make everything worse." He said.

"They'll find you. And who would try to kidnap someone in this small town? That's so stupid. Anyway, Skye'll find you. I know it!" She exclaimed. Wait, pause, rewind. Did she say _I'D_ find her? Didn't she say she didn't like me? I went out from my hiding space and stood up to him.

"I think she has had enough, Daryl."

**Laine's POV**

"HAH! I knew it. He came for me! I told you." I told Daryl in a cocky voice.

Skye put his hand over my eyes. CRACK. Haha. That's what he gets. Wait, haven't I had this experience before… I started crying stupidly. Skye must have gotten the hint because he took his hand off and carried me to my house. _That was the way Perry carried me…_ He put me down and I unlocked the door. He started to leave, but I stopped him.

"Come inside." I told him.

He settled himself on my bed. "Why am I here? You don't like me, remember?" He teased.

I tensed up. That really wasn't true. I had been pushing myself away from love…

"I brought you here to thank you. I owe you one." I said.

He opened his mouth and I immediately knew what he was going to say. Uh, oh.

"Kiss me." He said, blushing.

"Oh, so you want some of me, do you, Skye?" I asked in the most flirtatious way I could ever imagine. I leaned in to his face like I was supposed to kiss him.

"Well, you're not." I whispered when I was so close to him that I could fall. And his eyes widened.

**Skye's POV - A few minutes later…**

"It's done!" She said said. "Mmh! Good, huh?" I ate the Finest Curry slowly. I really didn't feel like eating my favorite food of all time and I had a sick feeling in my stomach. What just happened earlier? She just kicked me in the gut when I frickin' saved her. She really didn't like me at all… Why couldn't she understand? I had this feeling that I couldn't understand. And how could she be smiling right now like nothing has happened?!

I was furious.

I was sad.

I was disgusted.

I had a plan.

And IT was crazy.


	5. The Horrid Truth

**Disclaimer:I don't own these series.**

**This is the shortest chapter yet, but MANY things happen. What are you still doing here? READ!**

* * *

**Laine's POV – Spring 23, 10:00 AM**

What was happening? I haven't even opened my eyes and I knew something was wrong. First off, I wasn't woken up by my alarm. Second, I was sleeping on the hard ground. I opened my eyes to a forest. Where was I?

"I've seen you woke up." A masculine voice said from behind me. The voice made me jump. Was it Daryl? I turned around and sighed. It was Skye.

"What the heck am I doing here, Skye?" I spun around, pointing to the trees around me.

"I've stolen you from your home. Get it? Hehe." He laughed softly to himself.

"You've got a lot of problems." I muttered.

"I got the idea from Daryl, ya know." He told me.

I stared at him blankly before I said something. "Whaat?! Are you really sure about that? Weren't you listening before?" I knocked his head. "You are risking a lot of stu-"

He cut me off. "Shut up, woman, and listen! Geez. You women never listen."

This time, I cut him off. "EXCUSE me? We never listen? You are the one who cut me off, mister." I poked him in the chest and started walking in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, frustrated.

"Away from you!!" I said before I stormed off.

He caught up with me and walked beside me. "You know there's a way out of here. Just kiss me and I'll take you out of here."

"You really expect me to do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, or you'll stay here…with me." He said deviously. I cackled.

"Right, as if. You'll have to take me out of here sometime."

**Eight hours later…**

**Phhst. **

My goddess. How long will it take to get out of this place? Skye was somewhere doing SOMETHING while I was lying on a flat rock blowing my hair out of my face.

**Phhst.**

"Come on!!" I begged him. "Please can we go?"

"Not unless you come over here and kiss me." He said, annoyed from the question I had asked him every ten seconds. _Maybe if I annoy him…_

"Then tell me something to entertain me, at least." I said with a scoff.

He muttered something that I couldn't hear. "Whaat?" I asked.

"My name isn't Skye!" He shouted. Wow, and all this time…

"What is it, huh? Tell me, please." I was poking him hard in his chest.

"STEINER! See, now, isn't that the worst name you ever heard?"

It was right then that I kissed him because I thought that was the best name I ever heard.

**Skye's POV**

I love my name now.

I love it.

I love my parents and my sister.

I love the birds and the bees.

Oh, yes. I love Laine, too.

"Come. Let's take you home." I muttered and stumbled a few times along the way.

Was I dizzy because of what just happened? Just then, a pain had stricken my lungs and I fell all the way to the ground. What was happening? I felt like I had no air. I was gasping for breath, but right then I threw up.

"SKYE! Oh, my goddess. What is happening? Help!" I felt myself being pulled. "Skye! Please tell me where to go!"

"East." Was all I could manage before everything went black.

**Laine's POV**

Crap. Crap. CRAP!

I looked through Skye's stuff for a compass.

Shirts. No. Gum. No. Underwear. Eww. NO! There it was, the compass. I picked it up and spun around until I found east. I looked at Skye again. He was getting WORSE by the second. There were purplish spots on his skin and he was sweating like crazy. I couldn't just drag him back. I looked around and found a flat piece of wood. I picked him up and put him on the wood. He vomited again. Tears were forming in my eyes as I headed back pulling him. Every once in a while, I'd look back and see him getting worse. I'd pick up my pace every time. By the time I got to the clinic, he was practically dead.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Help! Doctor! Hurry!" I screeched, waking up the whole valley. I heard footsteps pounding down the steps. He yanked the door open.

"In the mid-" He stopped and took one look at Skye. "Holy mother of Goddess. Hurry! Come in!"

He shoved the stuff off a table nearby and pulled Skye onto it. "I'm sorry, Laine, but you'll have to come tomorrow." He said without looking at me. "I'll keep you posted."

I left without a fight, but I didn't go home. I ran to Celia's house, wet and tired.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Celia came and opened the door. "LAINE! What happened? We were so worried! Come, come in! And tell me the whole story."

"And that's how I ended up at your house." I ended. I looked at both Lumina and Celia. She had arrived here a few minutes after I came. Celia was crying her eyes out and Lumina was staring out the window blankly. Then the phone rang downstairs.

"Laine! It's for you." Vesta's groggy voice shouted. I ran down.

"Hello?" I asked out of breath.

"Hello, Laine. This is Dr. Hardy. I have found out what is wrong with Steiner." There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What?! What's wrong?" I pleaded.

"He has-" He paused.

"I'm coming!" I shouted.

When I finally got to the clinic, he said one word that plunged me into the darkness.

Leukemia.

* * *

**Was I right? PLEASE read and review. **


	6. A New Visitor

**Well, I had writer's block for a while so it took a while to figure something out. Please R&R!!**

* * *

**Skye's POV – Spring 24, 11:30 AM**

"It's alright, Skye. It's alright." I woke up to Laine, crying her heart out.

"What's happening, Laine? Tell me." I pleaded. I noticed that we were in some sort of hospital.

"You have…" She wailed. "Leukemia." No, NO! That can't be true.

"That can't happen! My mother promised me I'd be okay. That she'd be okay! First mother, now me. This can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!" I screeched.

Laine sobbed. "I'll help you, Skye. I promise. You'll live. You will."

I turned away from her. "How much?" She knew, of course.

"We need 200,000 G's in total. 2,000 for the trip to Mineral Town and back, 15,000 for the operation, and the rest for chemotherapy. " She gulped. "It's risky, though. You could die from the operation, but you still would if you wouldn't take it."

"How long do we have?" I asked.

"That's the problem. We have…one month. But we'll get it, I know we will." She assured me.

Dr. Hardy came in and destroyed the moment. "Steiner needs his rest, Laine. You need to leave." NOOOOOO!!

"I'll come back, I promise."

He quietly closed the door behind him and turns to me. "I overheard you talking about your mother. Did she have…cancer, too?"

"Yes, she did." I said simply. "When are visiting hours again?"

"Don't try. You have to stay here for a week while I give you a series of blood tests, physical exams, and biopsies. And after this you'll have to take chemotherapy." He paused to take a breath. "And, if you must know, visiting hours are everyday from 3 to 7." He walked out of the room. I sighed and laid down. I hated the hospital.

**Laine's POV – Summer 1, 10:00 AM**

I plopped on my bed. This week…was the worst week ever. And I was confused. Confused about my feelings. Did I like him? Did I _love_ him? I heard this saying once. Tell your loved ones that you love them before it's too late. There was a chance that it was going to be…his time. There was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, annoyed, from destroying my thinking.

"Skye." Woohoo!

I opened the door and hugged him tightly. "Steiner!"

He chuckled. "He finally let me out of the hospital."

"Let me ask you something. Why are you here in broad daylight? I've only seen you once or twice. And that was close to your home."

"I want to spend more time with you before…the operation." I blushed and looked away.

_**Kiss him.**_

_What? No! I don't like him like that._

_**Are you sure about that? You LOVE him.**_

What was this? I was having a brain fight with myself.

"Laine? Did you hear me?" He waved his hand in front of me.

"Oh! Um, what did you say?" I sputtered.

"I have a surprise for you. Let's go." _**There goes our chance…**_

He led me to Goddess Pond. "Why are we here?" I asked.

"This is my favorite place of all time. I always go here to think." He went over and dropped a strawberry in the pond. "There has been a myth saying that there is a goddess living in this pond and she has been turned into stone because of peaceful living. We need her now."

"Skye, please don't think that! You'll live. I know it." I assured him.

"But it never hurts to try." He dropped another one. He then turned to me and stuck out his arm. "Ready? I'll take you home now."

Instead, I gave him my hand. "Ready. Let's go home."

When we got to my house, it was already 1:00. Nobody talked. This was AWKWARD.

"Umm…" I started. "I should get going. I'm gonna be - be late…for something that - that you don't need to … know about. So…" I was cut off.

"Laine, can I ask you something?" He closed his eyes. "What about…us?"

Wow, I was surprised. Skye never in his life would say this. He'd prefer to let me say something. "What about us?" I asked, stalling from what was coming.

"Do you like me, or love me of some sort?" He said quickly.

I gulped. "Do you?"

"Laine, you haven't figured it out yet? I LOVE YOU. You're the best thing that has happened to me." He turned away. I unlocked the door to find a particular person. Perry.

**Skye's POV**

There was a dark-haired guy that looked about 20 in Laine's house. And I was about to punch him.

"Perry…" Laine whispered. That gave me more of a reason to punch him. I raised a fist.

"Why are you here?" I threaten him.

"Relax. The guy next door let me in. Anyway, I'm here to take Laine home." He grabbed her by the arm.

"This IS her home, dummy." I scoffed.

"I mean home to the city. She belongs there." He shot.

"Hold up." She pulled away from his grasp. "Who said I wanted to leave?"

"I called you to apologize, only to find out that you left. So your mother told me where you live and she said, 'Perry, help her. Bring her back if she doesn't like it there.' And it's very clear that you don't like it here." He turned to me.

"EXCUSE me? You're the one who left a perfect girl. You weren't there to pick up the pieces. You weren't there to kiss her. AND you are surely not the one to love her." Take that!

"You have no idea, huh?" What the hell was he talking about? "Weren't you listening to your last conversation? She didn't want to break your heart. She didn't even say, 'I love you.'" That pierced me in the heart. She didn't…

"Laine?" He asked. "Do you love him?" Laine was on the bed, looking at us blankly.

"I-I…don't, um- know." WHAT?!

"What do you mean you don't know?!" I yelled.

"I'm very confused! Don't yell at me!" Tears were streaming down her face. "I'm not sure what is happening! I don't know! I can't think! I DON"T GET IT!" Then she collapsed.

"Laine! Damn..." I picked her up, looking at Perry awestruck. Then I ran to the clinic.

"Looks like she's had an anxiety attack. Steiner, sit down on the chair. You're probably tired." That's right, I WAS. He told me that one of the symptoms was feeling tired and always wanting to sleep. I sat down and immediately fell asleep.

"Skye! Skye, wake up! STEINER!" Laine half whispered, half screamed. I fell off the chair.

"What, Laine?!" I was still annoyed from what happened earlier.

"Skye… I'm so sorry for what happened earlier. I was just not sure… I still loved Perry, but then you came into my life." I tensed down a little.

"But you lead me on. You kissed me." I told her.

"Yeah, but when he came to bring me back to the city, it changed everything. And I bet he's still going to stay here, at the Inn. You don't know Perry. He won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"I know him well enough." I proclaimed. "And maybe you don't know me either because I won't stop until I get what I want."

She turned away. "Skye… I really don't know and I'm afraid of being rejected again." That stabbed me. She didn't trust me?

"You don't trust me?" I asked.

"No! I didn't say that. I'm just saying that you'll never know what will happen. And I'm afraid of commitment right now. There is a chance that you're gonna…die. So I'll hate it if you die."

"But won't you still hate it if you really do love me and you never got a chance to say it? At least you got to say it! And it'll make no difference. You'll still hate it if I'm gone." I reasoned.

"Even though! Perry is here now, that changes EVERYTHING!" She exclaimed.

"So you're saying that you still love Perry, even if he played you?"

"When you put it that way…"

"Whatever, Laine. Just drop it." I said. I wasn't like Perry. I actually LIKED her.

**Laine's POV - Summer 20, 1:00 PM**

Skye still took me on daily trips to Goddess Pond, but sometimes he took me to the beach. And I repaid him by making Finest Curry. I still had time to do my farmwork, though. As for Perry, he took me to the Blue Bar every other night. I was unsure at first, because he played me, but this time I actually had fun. He told about his times without me, and the Prom. He felt really bad about what happened and decided not to go. Wow, right? Then there was a knock at the door and I looked who it was. Perry. Why was he here? I let him in.

"Hi, Laine."

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Um…" Just then there was another knock at the door.

"Hold on." I opened the door to find Skye.

"What is he doing here?" He growled.

"Yes, what are you doing here, Perry?"

"I'm here to ask Laine to the Fireworks Festival." He said quickly.

I was about to say yes when Skye said something. "What? No! I'm here to ask her, too!"

Oh, no… "But, Skye, I thought you had the operation."

"They postponed it to the next day since it was a holiday." He glared at Perry and me.

"You'll go with me, right? It'll repay you for the Prom." Perry said.

"No. She'll go with me because we need to spend more time together. Right?" Skye asked.

* * *

**Ooh! Who will she go with? Please review!**


	7. The Fireworks Festival

**This took some time to write because of camp, and then in the middle of writing, most of my memory was lost from a storm that shut off my electricity. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own these series, but if I did...**

* * *

**Laine's POV – Summer 20, 1:10 PM**

"Laine, no pressure or anything. We don't want you to get hurt again." Skye smiled weakly. "Right, Perry?"

"Right. But pick one of us." He stepped on his foot. "OW! What was that for?"

"You're being a jerk, Perry, and I still haven't forgiven you for what happened back at the city. So I will go…with…" I was cut off. Rock came blasting through the door, teary-eyed.

"Laine! Help me! Lumina broke up with me." Oh, no…

"Rock, Rock, calm down. Um, you guys go and come back at 3, ok? I will tell you then." They left closing the door quietly. I turned to Rock. "Now what are you talking about?"

"Calm down, Rock. Calm down." _Was he talking to himself? _"Okay, I'll start from the beginning. Today, at nine, Lumina comes storming in my room, holding up the Blue Feather. 'What is this? Are you proposing to someone else?' I try to say something but she keeps on talking. 'I KNOW you're not proposing to me. My grandmother told me that you told her that you are proposing to someone else, but you didn't tell whom. Who is it, Rock?' I always knew that her grandmother didn't like me and I told her that her grandmother was lying but all I got was a smack in the face." He paused to take a breath.

"Rock, where did you put the Feather?" I asked.

"Um, I gave it to Sebastian to hold for me until the Fireworks Festival. Because I thought I could trust him. But apparently he must of left it somewhere or gave it to Romana. Ugh, my life is screwed." He told me.

"What did I tell you before? Nobody ever listens to me!" His face fell. "But out of the goodness of my heart, I will help you."

"Yes! Thank you very much! I have the Feather right here and Lumina is at Goddess Pond. Let's go!" He gave me a hug.

**At Goddess Pond…**

"Lumina!" I called out. She was standing there looking at Goddess Pond wearily.

"Laine, I don't feel like talking right now." She said.

"I know. That's why I'm here." I pulled Rock to my side.

"You're LAINE'S boyfriend!! I cannot believe you-" I cut her off.

"Listen, Lumina. Rock is not my boyfriend. He's like a brother I never had. Lumina, Rock loves you. That Blue Feather was for YOU." She looked at me, confused.

"But my grandmother-"

"She lied. She doesn't like Rock, laid-back and lazy. Now Rock, get down on your knee and do it!" I commanded.

He got done and took out the Blue Feather. It seemed to gleam. "Lumina, I love you more than anything in the world. Would you marry me?" She gasped and squealed. "Yes!" _Well, that was easy._ I headed back to my home, nervous. _Now, here comes the hard part._

When I got back Perry and Skye were waiting for me at the doorstep, glaring at each other.

"Okay, guys, the person I pick is…Skye." He came over and hugged me. Perry was looking away. "Perry, I'm just going with Skye because it's last day here. I like both of you the same. And you don't know how hard it is with two people asking you. I'm really sorry, Perry. And Skye, pick me up at 6, 'kay?" I unlocked the door and sped in. _That WAS hard._

Then when I was sure that both of them were gone, I went on three-way with Lumina and Celia.

"Hi, guys! Guess who's going to the Fireworks Festival with Skye!" I exclaimed.

"Really? That's great! You're going with the man of your dreams!" She made smooching sounds. I swear they could hear me blush though the phone.

"He IS NOT the man of my dreams! I just like him." Okay, I admit it. I like him, but I'm not sure if I love him.

"Did Lumina tell you, Celia? Rock proposed!"

"Yes, she did! When and where is the wedding?" Celia asked.

"Um, we're still planning, but it might be in the fall, at the beach." Lumina told her.

"Oh! Guys, are you going to the Festival?" I forgot to ask…

"Yeah, of course!" Lumina exclaimed.

"I'm going with Marlin." Celia proclaimed.

"So we should come over to my house and show each other our dresses and makeup and stuff. Please? I haven't done these things in a while." I begged.

"Sure."

"Fine with me." Yay!

"Great! Come with your stuff at 4, okay?" I was determined to do this.

**Laine's POV – Summer 24, 4:00 PM**

"Laine, are you sure about this?" Ugh, Celia was ALWAYS worried about something.

"You're here, aren't you? Now, pull out your dresses."

Wow, they looked GREAT. And they fit their personalities perfectly. Lumina had a brown eyelet dress that had a ribbon at the middle. Celia had a plaid green and white halter dress that was tied at the back.

"Guys, these dresses are super. I love them!" I told then.

"Thanks, Laine, but where's yours?" Lumina asked. I turned to my clothes chest.

"In…here…somewhere…got it!" I pulled the dress out. It was still in good shape.

I had a creamy white spaghetti strap with rose print and splashes of blue all over it.

"Oh, my goddess, Laine. Where did you get it? How much did it cost? It's really beautiful!" Celia and Lumina were talking at the same time.

"Guys, guys, stop! I'll tell you. This dress was supposed to be for my Prom, but I didn't go. My mom had it specially made, so you can't get it anywhere." I explained.

"Wow…It's absolutely adorable, Laine. I'm sure Skye will love it." Oh. That's right. I haven't thought about him at all today. He didn't come over today because Doctor wanted to one more physical exam before he left.

"Are you sure? I hope so… Anyway, let's do our hair and makeup. I've got a crimper, straightener, and curler. Which one do you pick?"

**About Two Hours Later…**

We looked FAB-U-LOUS! Lumina chose to leave her hair as great as it was, Celia straightened it, and I clipped a little piece of my hair at the back, put my bangs to my sides, and curled the ends of my hair then straightened it so that it looked wavy.

"This was a great idea, Laine. I love it!" Celia assured me. They started to leave.

"See you at the beach, Laine!" Lumina exclaimed.

Now to wait for Skye. That really bugged the crap out of me. I tried watching TV, cooking, and reading. I was really nervous. Finally, there was a knock at the door. What was minutes seemed like hours. I opened the door to the newly improved Skye. WOW!! He looked so…so…I can't believe I'm saying this…SEXY!! He was wearing something other than that leopard print thing. I really didn't know how he copes with the weather in that thing. Anyways, he was wearing a loose, long sleeved pale blue shirt with the top button unbuttoned. For bottoms, he was wearing jeans.

We were both speechless. Wait hold up. HE was SPEECHLESS! That means that he was CHECKING ME OUT! AND I was, too.

"I hope you don't think it's too dressy." I looked doubtful.

Skye shook his head and looked at me. "You look VERY beautiful, Laine."

I giggled. "You look VERY handsome, Skye. Now you don't want to stay here all day, do you?"

"Nope. Let's go!" He put his arm around me, but for some reason, I let it stayed there.

**At the Beach…**

Wow, the place was packed! I bet the whole town was there! Wait, the whole town IS here. I spotted Lumina and Celia with their dates and all the other couples. Even Kate and Hugh came as a couple! There wasn't anywhere to sit so we decided to sit at pier.

Skye looked up at the sky. It must have been 7 or 8 now. "Beautiful night, right?"

"Yes, very." And it WAS. You could see the moon's reflection shimmering in the water and the stars glistening on the sky.

"Skye, I can't believe this is the last night I'll spend with you."

"It's not the last night! I'll see you after the operation."

"You might…not."

_**Tell him.**_

_Tell him what?_

_**That you love him, of course!**_

_For the last time, I don't love him!_

_**Of course you do, I can sneak into your thoughts…**_

_Duh, you can. We're the same person__._

"Laine, look the fireworks are starting!" They truly were beautiful. Same with the moon, you could see the reflection of them in the water. I looked back to see Lumina and Rock smooching and Celia and Marlin leaning in for a kiss. The, I had a sudden urge to move closer to Skye. We were like 5 inches away from each other. Now 4…3…2…1. We were so close to that our sides touched. Skye grinned and put his arm around me. I tilted my head so that it was leaning on Skye's arm. But here's the weird part. At the end of the Festival, I was kissing Skye.

"Ooh! Ooh! Looks like we've got romance in here people!" A crazy bum yelled amongst the crowd. I let go and blushed, but it seemed that A LOT people were, too.

Skye looked at me and smiled. "Let's take you home now."

On the way to my house, I leaned my head onto Skye's arm.

"Laine?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"You seem tired. Ride on my back." He commanded.

"Skye, you will get tired. That's one of your symptoms." I reasoned.

"You seem pretty light. How much do you weigh? 100 pounds?"

"Well…" It was true. I was really short and light.

"Get on."

"Well, EXCUSE me." I said as I climbed up.

"You ARE light." He said after a moment. I leaned on his head.

"Thanks." I breathed in and out. "Skye, I don't want you to leave!"

"I thought you hated my guts." He teased.

"I don't hate you. I came here with you, didn't I?" We walked in silence for the rest of the walk. What time was it? Like 10 or 11… So I did what any sensible person would do. Sleep.

**Skye's POV**

"Laine?" I could feel her breathing on the back of my neck.

"Laine?" Goddess, I was doing this for how long now? I picked through the stuff in my pocket. Keys, wrapper… there it was! I took the paper clip and picked the lock. Man, it was a pigsty in here! Clothes and makeup everywhere, crumbs and spills, and even the TV looked dirty! I pushed the stuff off her bed and settled her down. She looked so peaceful. I looked around the room. I decided to do her a favor…

**About an Hour Later…**

Crap!! Already an hour! And wow, was I tired from all that cleaning. I looked at Laine and gave her a goodbye kiss. I was sure she wouldn't give me one tomorrow.

"I love you, Laine…" I whispered in her ear. Then I retreated home.

**Skye's POV – Summer 25, 10:00 PM**

I woke up to the sound of some person talking but I didn't dare to open my eyes. "Skye, I don't know if you hear me or not, but I love you. With all of my heart." A feminine voice whispered in my ear. Ah, thank you, Laine. I always knew you did. But continue.

"Skye, don't leave me!" The voice said a little louder. But it wasn't Laine. It was…

"Alice! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Weren't you listening? I LOVE you, Skye." She gave me this fake ass smile.

"Well, weren't YOU listening? I don't." I shot. Just then, Laine came rushing through the open door. And suddenly, Alice kissed me. Ugh, I always hated her kissing…Wait! There's a matter at hand. Don't think about that now!

When I FINALLY pulled away from her grasp, Laine looked at me, tears falling from her eyes. "Laine-" She cut me off.

"Don't give me that crap! I do not want to hear it." She threw me a check. "Keep it! Get out of my life! I HATE YOU!"

* * *

**If you want to see their dresses, come to my profile. They're ALL the way at the bottom. Please R&R!!**

* * *


	8. Goodbye

**Umm, yeah. This is a REALLY short chapter. (Ugh, writer's block.) But the next chapter will be long. I know it. Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer:I don't own this series.**

* * *

**Laine's POV – Summer 25, 12:30 PM**

I can't believe him! After all that… I was running to Celia's house. She was like a big sister to me so I knew she would give me some advice. She was probably working in the fields right now.

"Celia!" I called to her.

"Laine, why are you crying?"

"Skye…" That's all it took.

"Oh, Laine, was there another girl?" I nodded. "Tell me everything."

"Well, I went to his house to give him the check and there I found this girl ON TOP of Skye, kissing him. I don't get it!" I said, stuttering.

"Is Skye your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Um, no-" She cut me off.

"Do you like him?"

"No, but-"

"Then he can kiss anyone he wants. You just said that you didn't like him and he not going out with you. So what are you worrying about?"

I huffed. "Why are you acting this way, Celia? You're snapping at me and all I wanted was advice. Thanks a lot." I ran back home, not caring for the yelling and calling out for me.

I flopped on my bed, with a piece of paper in one hand and a pen in the other. What was I supposed to write? I nibbled at the end of the pen.

**Dearest Mother,**

**You were right! I did find love, but I am not sorry for what I have done before I left. You see, in some ways you were right and in some ways I was. I met this wonderful guy named Skye, but I told him I wasn't ready. For love. He was diagnosed with Leukemia just a month ago and today he is leaving for an operation. But today while I was going to his house, I found out that he had ANOTHER girl. She was on top of him, kissing! That's what I was talking about, Mother. I wasn't ready. I told you I wasn't. But no one ever listens to me! No one ever does!!**

Tears were streaming down my face when I was finished stabbing the paper with my writing. I crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room. I screamed into my pillow. Why did this have to happen to me? Why me?

**Skye's POV**

Where was she? It was almost time to leave for Mineral Town and she wasn't here yet. I knew she was mad at me but she would never miss me for her life…Am I right?

I paced back and forth. I couldn't leave this stupid clinic because of stupid Dr. Hardy.

"Doctor, why can't I leave?"

He sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? The vehicle taking you there is on a tight schedule because they need to pick up more people after you. So if you're not here, they'll skip you." He said very calmly.

"Who the hell does that to paying patients?" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!" Dr. Hardy yelled from the other room. _What the hell…?_

"I hope you did!" I shot. My head hurt from yelling. Where is she?

"Steiner, the car is here." I went outside, taking my time. When I arrived outside, I looked back at her house and trudged inside the car.

"Bye, Laine. I love you." I whispered , looking out the window toward her property.

* * *

**Was I right? Anyways, the next chapter is probably going to take a while. Please press that little button at the bottom of this page and review!**

* * *


	9. Forever

**Laine's POV – Fall 9, 6:00 AM**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

**This chapter has some LainexPerry fluff...and a tiny bit of angst.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own these series.**

* * *

I rolled out of bed and made myself some pancakes. After I was done cooking, I didn't even eat them. It was already TWO weeks after he had left and he was supposed to come back after five days. Even if I was mad at him, there was a big hole in heart. He really did love me, but I told him off. And Celia WAS right, he wasn't my boyfriend and I said I didn't like him. So I really was the one snapping at her. As Rock says, my life is screwed.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

I opened the door to find Rock, himself. Personally, I would've preferred Skye.

He must have seen the look on my face because he asked, "Laine! Is something wrong?"

"Oh! Umm, no, why would anything be wrong?" I said quickly.

He had an unsure look on his face. "Well, okay… But this accidentally came to the Inn." He held up an envelope. "Be careful, okay? You're like my little sister. And I'd like to invite my little sis' to my wedding." He gave me another envelope. He squeezed my arms and repeated, "Promise me you'll be careful?"

I nodded and took the envelopes. "I promise."

I sat on my bed and opened Rock and Lumina's envelope. It had a white lace trim around the edges was written in calligraphy.

You are invited to Rock and Lumina's wedding!  
Date and Time: Fall 16 at 2:00 PM  
Place: Beach  
RSVP: Fall 14

In one week?! Why couldn't they plan sooner? I had to get a wedding present in one week?! I had a lot to do! With farming and fishing and cooking and cleaning and… all the rest of the stuff I have to do, they expect me to get something in one week?! And I didn't even know WHAT to get them! Ugh… I ran out of my house and went to hire some sprites. It was quite the workout.

"Sprites-all-here." I huffed between words, giving Guts most of my medals.

"ALL of the sprites?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Today, right?"

"Yup." Then I ran to Celia's house.

When I arrived there, Celia opened the door, surprised. "I thought you were mad at me." She whispered.

"You know what, Celia? You're the one who should be mad. I was the one who was wrong. And I didn't bother to listen because I wanted to be right. Not wrong. So forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course, Laine, but you didn't have to come all the way here just to say that."

"I didn't. I came here to see if you were invited to Rock and Lumie's wedding."

"Yes, why?"

"Because we're going to the city to find a present for them." I pulled her. "What time is it?"

"It's already…7:30?! We better hurry because it leaves at 7:45!"

"Good Goddess." I ran faster than I have in all my life. Celia probably did, too.

When we came to the beach, the boat was already leaving. But it wasn't that far. Maybe…

"JUMP!" I yelled to Celia. We did and landed on the boat.

"I cannot believe we just did that." Celia laughed.

"I know, I probably wouldn't, too."

Suddenly a shadow was cast upon us. I looked up to the jet-black hair and those familiar sunglasses. "Perry?" I whimpered.

"Hi, Laine. And hello to you, too…" He gestured to Celia.

"Celia." She shook his hand. I, however, was shocked that we were in this same boat.

I shook myself slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going back to New York City, of course. Where else?" He mocked me.

"Well, SORRY. I was just asking."

He laughed a friendly laugh. "Well, where are you two going?"

Before I could answer, Celia said, "The same place." And gave me a look.

"You're going to see your mother? She told me you haven't been in contact with her ever since." My face burned red.

"That's none of your business." I said icily.

He backed off, holding both of his hands up. "Sorry." He said quickly before running off.

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

**Celia's POV**

Wow, was Laine pissed.

Well, anyways, I didn't try to talk to her because I knew she would give me an attitude. I would, too, probably…Well, maybe not but I would be mad.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear Laine's voice.

"Umm, Celia?" My head shot up. I saw Laine's unusual purple eyes and her smiling face. Well, she certainly wasn't mad anymore. "We're here! Welcome to New York City!"

I looked around. People were piling out of the boat. "Let's go!" She pulled me for the second time today.

Once we were out of the boat, I asked, "Where do we start?"

"Hmm, we should go to those places where they have pots and things for cooking! I know for a fact that Rock love eating." She snapped her fingers. "I know just the place!"

She led me to this place to which I couldn't even pronounce. Something starting with an M.

After an hour at that place, we finally picked something out. I bought them a red and creamy white china set and Laine bought them a cookie pot that was decorated with vegetables and said, "Nothing here but veggies…Tee hee?" in green print. We got it wrapped up and then we headed out of the store. Suddenly both of our stomachs rumbled AT THE SAME TIME. Weird…

She giggled. "I didn't eat breakfast."

"Me either."

"Hmm, I know a good place to go but I'm not sure…" She stopped.

"Well, you said it's good and we're both hungry-"

"It's at my mother's. She owns a restaurant." She frowned slightly.

"Don't you think you should clear things up with your mother? How long has it been? Ever since you moved here?" I asked.

"I know I should, but I really don't want to look like a fool in front of her, saying that I STILL don't have someone."

"Then just don't tell her. And if she brings it up, turn the subject to her. I've done that a lot to Vesta when she asks about me and Marlin."

She had this unsure look. "Okay…" She pulled me again for the MILLIONTH TIME today. "I'll take you there. It's about a five minutes walk from here. Forward!" I giggled at Laine's silliness.

Later, when we finally got to restaurant, Laine stopped dead.

"I don't think I'm ready." She turned and I pulled her back.

"Go in, or we're not leaving this spot." I threatened her.

She huffed. "Fine."

She practically stormed in, causing everyone to look at us. "Mind your own business, you freaks." She muttered under her breath.

A waiter came to us. "Hello, table for two?"

"Umm, actually, I'm here to talk to my mother, the manager of this restaurant. Is she busy..?"

"Wow, really? Mother never mentioned something about a stepsister!"

"Stepsister?!" Laine was fuming. This was bad…

"Come on, I'll take you to her!" The girl said in a cheerful voice, totally oblivious to what was happening.

"Let's go." She pulled me, harder than every time she has done it.

"No, Laine, let's go. Forget about all this."

Her eyes were bloodshot. "You're the one who pulled me into this, right?"

I backed off. She never acted like this. "Laine, I didn't know THIS would happen. Come."

"It's now or never. I am going to settle this." She gritted her teeth as she followed the girl.

She led us to another room and knocked loudly. "MOTHER!!"

"Rhea, how many times have I told-" She trailed off. "Laine."

"What the heck is your problem? Huh? You get remarried and don't even tell me? When was this?" She yelled.

"A month after you left." Her mother muttered.

"You've been seeing each other FOR A MONTH and you get married?" Wow, they should really switch spots. Laine was acting like her mother.

"We've been seeing each other for a year secretly when you were still here, and I knew you didn't want to move on…" She didn't have to say anymore.

"So you drove me away just for your happiness?" I wasn't hungry anymore…

"Oh, honey-" Laine cut her off.

"Don't try that!" She barked. "You've been lying to me ever since. I can't believe you. Come on, Celia. We're going back to Forget-Me-Not Valley."

"Laine, if you don't have leave! You can stay here, of course."

Laine turned back. "How could you say that when I'm mad at you? And, anyways, I have found someone so don't even try. I know about you and Perry."

Then all of a sudden Perry pops out of nowhere. "It's not her fault, y'know. Laine, I understand you're mad. But…" He gulped. "You can't stop somebody from love."

Laine slumped down to the floor. "You don't understand!"

"Yes, I do." He picked her up the same way she said he did. "I lost you."

**Perry's POV**

"Wha – I – Uh – Hah?" Those words probably didn't register into her mind yet. It was a surprise to me, too, that I said that. But it hurt so much for me to see a loved one with someone else and I couldn't keep this bottled up anymore.

I started to walk to the boats. "Yes, I did love you, Laine. It's just…I thought you didn't love me back." I looked away from her face. I couldn't stand it when she cried. There was just an empty feeling and I had flashbacks to…_that _day.

"Oh, Per," She was using the nickname she gave to me during those high school days. "What made you think that?"

I still couldn't look at her. "Well, remember back to the first day, I asked you to go to the movies with me. That wasn't because I made you fall. It was because I liked you, very much. I knew there was something special about you and I could sense it for a mile away."

"Perry," She touched my face compassionately and she pulled my face toward her. Man, the minute she touched me like that… "You were my first love. Sure, at first, I may have gone with you for pity, but…you grew on me. And…it broke heart to for you to go with someone else to Prom. And why? Why did you turn on me like that?"

I gulped. I have never told anyone this story. "Afraid of…rejection."

"Sure, everyone just rejected at least once in their live-" I cut her off.

"…By my parents." I continued and she gasped. "They…threw me out of the house when I was…five. And I got taken in with a foster home. By the time, someone adopted me, they just wanted to me for work. And the treated me badly so…I ran away and got a job as a janitor. I really wanted to go to school at that time and I was really good at brain skills. So then…I begged the nearest high school to take me in with a scholarship. And…I met you and you made my life live it to the fullest. Then Prom was coming and I couldn't afford to lose another loved one so…It just meant that…I was running away from rejection…again." I sighed.

"Perry, oh, I'm terribly sorry."

I shook my head. "The past is the past. Worry about the future."

She giggled. "Wow, Perry, I can't believe you could be so deep."

Suddenly, my mind flashed back to my high school yearbook and I laughed. "That's what my caption in the yearbook. And also, we were voted _Best Couple_, but I don't know how the heck they got a picture of us." We both laughed and then there was an awkward silence. But then the boats rescued us.

I set her down. "You're still as light as always." She blushed.

"And you're still as cute as always." She squeezed one of my cheeks lightly. Then she turned around to go to one of the boats.

"Wait!" I called after her. "Could I…have just one more time?"

She tried to look uninterested, but I knew she wanted it. "Fine." She huffed.

I took her by the hands and leaned into her face. I grasped her tightly and I kissed her softly on the lips. Didn't she get it? I NEEDED her, NEEDED her. Why couldn't she understand that?

Laine's POV

"Call me if you something goes wrong, okay? Be careful, 'kay?" Why was everyone telling me this?

"Bye, Perry." I muttered. Kissing Perry was something different. It was telling me something. That he needed someone to care for him. I loved Perry, I really did. But there's something that seems…wrong about us being together.

I almost fainted when I turned around to Celia. "Goddess, Celia, did…you see…all that?"

"Well, yes, apparently and being completely ignored that whole time wasn't the best of times either." If she was trying to look annoyed, she was doing a really bad job at it. Her lip curled into a smirk. "Think of all the things I could tell Lumina!"

I stared at her blankly. What the heck was she trying to do? Ooh, I'm so scared of CELIA. She would never spit a word out if I didn't tell her to. I grabbed her by the wrists. "Let's go before we miss that boat."

It was 8 o'clock when we arrived at the beach. I was tired. Tired of Celia's yapping voice on how she was going to tell everyone about what happened with me and Perry which I knew was never going to happen, tired of running away from Celia's voice, tired of hearing the captain yelling at me for running, and tired from lack of sleep.

And I was STILL running.

"Laine, I WILL get you tomorrow. You never know when…" She cackled as we crossed Main Square. I wasn't taking any chances, though. I kept on running until I reached my house. I stepped into my clean house and ate some of the leftover curry from yesterday. After I changed and almost fell asleep, I found that other envelope Rock gave me today. I tore it open and began to read.

**Mineral Medical Center**

Dear Sir or Madam:

Patient #956, Steiner, has been declared dead on the day of Fall 8 at the time of 11:00 PM. We are very sorry. He or she has chosen to be buried at Mineral Town Cemetery on the day of Fall 12. We send our regards.

My whole body was numb. I wanted to break down and cry, but I couldn't. Skye…was dead.

* * *

**Yes, yes, forgive me. I killed Skye. So what? But...this story isn't done yet. Please review!**


	10. The Funeral

**Aargh!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Everybody's mad at me for killing Skye. -cowers down- Well, at least I've got some more new reviews! Yay! Yay...? So...Thank you for all who reviewed, love and kisses for you!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own these series or Secondhand Serenade for that matter.**

* * *

**Review Replies!**

MewIchigo-chan - I love your name! Just saying. I love Mew Ichigo, too. But anyways, I'm so sorry that I killed Steiner. Oh, well. But it's NOT a trick letter... if you need to know. :) And keep those reviews coming! I love your reviews! They give me a good laugh.

Blamby - Yes, I know it was cruel to do that to my favorite male character. But as you said, I wanted a good plot twist... There WILL be more in the rest of the story. Keep reading!

BeautifulAuthor - I sounds like you've been crying... But here it is! The very next chapter of Fate. This chapter isn't as good as the last one, though. And of course I'll keep writing! You just keep reviewing. It'll make my updates faster.

BlueRoxx - Check your email! Just saying... And I can't believe I did that, too. But you know what I did to you...and that person. So this shouldn't be a surprise to you. Am I right?

Mintail - Hah! Thank you! Arigato! You're review made me laugh! And thanks for the compliments! Just saying, I HATE cliffhangers, too. So here's the the next chapter dedicated to YOU!

* * *

**Celia's POV – Fall 12, 7:30 AM**

_I'm going to get Laine. Mwahahaha!_

Those thoughts were going through my head this morning as I skipped to her property in the morning. It has been three days since I seen her. I had to make up for the work I didn't do that day when we went to the city. But when I arrived at her farm, she wasn't in her usual spot, farming. I turned to her house and saw that her door was open.

I knocked on the door. "Laine, are you here?" I opened the door wider and sunshine poured in.

I gasped. "Laine, what happened to you?!" She was lying down on her bed her eyes wide open. Her eyes were bloodshot and black bags under them from lack of sleep. Her skin was pale and her hair was limp and in front of her face. "Were you like this for _three_ days?!"

Then I saw it. There was a paper from Mineral Town Medical Center and a…certificate of death?! Who could've died that made her this sad? I mean, she would've been like this if anyone died, especially a loved one, but- Skye?! Oh, goddess. This is why.

I ran out and found Rock coming out of the Inn. "Rock! Laine's in trouble!"

"Didn't I tell that girl to stay out of trouble? Forget it, it's her own problem."

"Rock, I can't believe you. Laine looks up to you as her big brother and now that she needs yours help, you don't want to help her? Skye _died_, Rock. _Died_, and you don't feel as if you need to help her?" I looked at the surprised Rock.

"I'm so sorry, Celia. It's just…marriage stress."

"Whatever, come and see what happened to her." We ran back to her farm.

**Laine's POV**

What was wrong with me? I didn't love Skye, like to begin with, right? Right? So why couldn't I sleep and whatever I did reminded me of him? I really wanted to call mother. The first person I wanted to call and tell the news was to her. But I was mad at her. The second person was Lumina because she knew how it felt to lose someone you loved. But it was her parents, so it was different. The third person was Celia. But she didn't know how it felt. The fourth person was Rock, but same as Celia, he didn't know how it felt. And finally, there was Perry. He knew how it felt and I wasn't mad at him. I tried to reach my phone, but no muscle in my body would move.

I looked down at my hands. Just then, I heard voices above me.

"Laine, we'll take care of you, okay?" Rock whispered in my ear. I felt myself being picked up.

There were two other voices. Probably Celia and Lumina.

"We're taking you to Dr. Hardy."

"We're so sorry, Laine. I know how you feel." That must be Lumina.

I felt myself being laid down. Dr. Hardy was in front of me. "Well, there seems nothing wrong with her except depression. Laine, I'd like you to take these anti-depressants." He handed me a bottle full of pills. "One every other day. Depending if these work or not, you'll take physcotherapy. And I would like you to rest for a few days; maybe a week. We'll get some people to help and I'm sure that Guts would like to lend some help for you. And...You make sure that you have a healthy diet and take care of yourself."

I wasn't listening to Dr. Hardy, though. What if I killed myself? That way I wouldn't have to suffer this and I'd be together with Skye again. There were those options.

Suddenly I felt myself being picked up again and after a while, I was being laid in my soft bed.

I gulped. "Um, guys," They looked at me with worry in their eyes. "Thanks." They seemed to tense down. "Lumina, could I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, Laine. What do you need?"

Wait, if Perry comes here, he'll know I'm available… "Um, never mind." But I saw Celia's stare. She knew what I was about to ask.

Lumina shrugged. "Okay, fine."

"Rock, Lumina. Could you come outside for a while? I need to talk to you." Celia asked. "You'll be okay, Laine?" I nodded.

They filed out of my house and I strained to hear, but they were out for a long time so I fell asleep.

**Two Hours Later…**

I yawned and stretched in my bed. I had the _weirdest_ dream. Skye had died and I was rushed to the clinic from depression or something like that. I opened my eyes and saw Perry sleeping beside me.

"AHHHHHH! What the hell are you doing here? And in my bed?!"

"Hello to you, too." Well. This was awkward. We were lying in my _bed…together._ "I just came here to see if you are okay. What's her name, Cecile, Cecilia, Celia, yes, Celia told me that Skye had died." My mind had flashed beck to reality.

I cleared my throat. "Don't remind me."

"Well, I came here an hour ago, and you were sleeping. How come you got such a big bed when you are the only one who is sleeping on it?"

I gave him a tiny smile. "Well, I was so used to sleeping on a big bed in the city, so I bought this." Then I looked at the paper that the Medical Center gave me. "Perry, could you…take me to Mineral Town?" I really didn't want to go, though. To see Skye's face…was going to break my heart. They had decided to combine the wake and the burying together since Skye knew a little bit of people. "And…could you get Rock, Lumina, and Celia?" The three of them suddenly walked in.

"We were just going to check how you were." I saw that Rock was looking at us disgustingly. Goddess, what was I doing…? Oh. Perry was still lying down on the bed with me. I jumped up.

"Guys, would you please…go with me to…Skye's…funeral?" They had sorry looks on their faces.

"Of course, Laine." They knew this was hard for me, so of course they had to say yes.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I said.

"We want to." They said in unison.

**Two More Hours Later…**

We finally were on a walk to Mineral Town. The trip was…quiet…for me. I wasn't really in the mood and when Perry or Rock would say something, nobody would answer them back. And I could tell that Rock and Perry weren't going to get along because when one of them would say something, the other would give a wisecrack. Like now.

"Hey, Laine. It's going to be a'ight, okay?" Perry said, using his city slang.

"Hey, Perry. It's only going to be 'a'ight' when you stop talking to her." I kept a long face. Even the way Rock pronounced it wouldn't make me smile.

"Well, EXCUSE me-"

"Yes, EXCUSE you. Don't you see that Laine is upset?"

"Look, I'm just trying to help." Perry snapped.

"It really doesn't look like it." Rock shot.

Then Celia spoke up. "Hey, Rock, last time I checked, YOU didn't want to help Laine. And don't bother trying to say something because both of you aren't helping with this situation."

We walked in silence for 20 more minutes. Then we reached the Cemetery. There was a very, very short, plump woman that appeared out of this gatehouse. She was shorter than me, which was amazing. She wore a scarlet red suit and her reddish hair was tied tight in a bun. She looked at us with pursed lips.

"You…are here for Steiner?" She had this funny accent that I would've laughed at, but right now I really didn't care. We nodded. She led us through the gatehouse and into a small room.

I noticed that Stella, and a few more people were there. Some had the same silver hair that Skye and Stella had.

I sat down at a seat beside Stella. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hi." I whispered back. There was a moment of silence.

"You know, he really loved you, Laine. I remember seeing him love struck over the name of you."

"I'm sorry." I looked down for a second and walked back to my friends. They had all seen Skye.

"It's your turn now." Lumina gave me a gentle push towards her coffin.

Skye looked…different. His eyes were closed and his lips were in a line like he was mad. He didn't look the same. Lumina always told me that once he saw me that his face would lighten up. I wanted to touch his face and hope that the color would come back to his face and he would wake up and say, 'Hey guys, what'd I miss?' But I couldn't. And I couldn't bring him back to life either.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_I will live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

I sang this song to Skye and myself when a person tapped my shoulder.

I saw that the short woman. "Excuse me. We have to move him outside so we can bury him." I nodded.

We stood outside, weeping that he was leaving. How could have it been bright and sunny in this depressing day? But then Stella came out from the crowd and said, "We all loved Skye. Please come up, row by row, and say something –anything- if you want to. I'll start." She cleared her throat.

"Even if Skye was a pain, he was my brother. We had touching moments. I remembered this one time when I was four and he was seven and we went to the zoo. It was my first time and I was scared that I would get lost or an animal would eat me. I was only a child." She smiled. "Then my daddy told us to stay together while he used the bathroom. I asked him if I could get something at the vending machine while he waited for daddy. Then this boy about Skye's age came up yo me and took my money out of my hand. I was about to cry when out of nowhere Skye turns up and punches him in his face. Violent, I know, but it proves that Skye loves me. He was stroking my hair, telling me that he would always protect me and nothing would ever happen to me. I have never forgotten that." She sat down and an old lady stood up.

"Hi. I'm Skye's grandmother. The story I'm about to tell you is after when his mother died. Skye was a very fun-loving boy; you'd never get tired of him. And the people he loved most was his family, especially his mother. It was most devastating for him and that was the first time he ever cried since he was a baby. After school one day, I got a call from the principle saying that Skye has been stealing things from other children, since I lived with them. It seemed that Skye has never recovered and used stealing to forget about the whole thing." What? Skye has never told me this. He never recovered… There were a lot of people that went up and after a while, they came to the last row, where I was sitting. Celia nudged me. I took in one deep breath and took my time walking up to the front.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

"Hello. My name is Laine. Skye loved me, but I wasn't sure if I loved him back. He seemed to be recovering because he was never stealing, at least not around me... And I have one biggest regret. I never said I love you. And now, it's too late. The last thing I ever said to him was…" I managed to choke out. "I hate you." Tears were pouring out now. I loved Skye, and nothing could change that now.

_Oh, But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words_

_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep…_

* * *

**Well, that concludes the tenth chapter. TWO DIGITS, YEAH! And the song that Laine was singing was Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade, one of my favorite songs. And I might have tweaked the song a bit but then again, I don't own Secondhand Serenade. Oh yes, there will be more sad songs like this one. So...this wasn't one of my best chapters, but please review! 'Kay?**


	11. Running

**Yay! The next chapter of Fate!! Umm, I'm in a hurry right now, so just read and review! That's it.  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own these series.**

* * *

**Lumina's POV – Fall 15, 11:30 AM**

God. Rock was giving me so much stress. Ugh!

Today, in the morning, I was just waking up. And Rock came in like he did daily.

"Hey, babe." He winked and I giggled.

"You know, tomorrow, we'll be getting married!" I exclaimed, a smile on my face.

His eyes flickered for a moment with an intense stare at me. Then he smiled weakly. "Yeah."

"What's wrong, hon'?" I asked as he turned away from me and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Huh? Tell me."

"It's nothing. You'd get mad at me anyways."

"No, I won't. Tell me, please?" I made a puppy-dog face.

"Promise you won't get mad?" He asked.

"Yup. Now tell me." I rushed him.

"Okay… Well, this is my last night of freedom. I-" I cut him off.

"Your last night of FREEDOM?! Are you saying that you don't want to be with me?"

"I – Wha – You- Ugh!" I ran off, leaving the rather distressed looking Rock behind me.

**Rock's POV**

What the hell was wrong with Lumina? First, she says she wouldn't get mad at me, and then she gets mad…! Anyways, no time to think about that, I've got to get my baby back!

I ran to the most possible place that Lumina would go to. Laine's house.

She was always spilling her gossip and thoughts to her. I was, too…

There she was listening at the slightly opened door. I ran up to her.

"Lu-" She cut me off before I got to the second syllable. She put one finger up to her mouth.

I heard a beautiful voice with the sound of angels singing.

_Today is a winding road_

_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know_

_Whoa _

_Today I'm on my own_

_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone_

_I don't know _

There was a sizzling sound and then a slap. The singing began again.

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_

_And longing for the breeze_

_I need to step outside_

_Just to see if I can breathe_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

This couldn't my Laine singing. Laine, the shy little girl that I first met on the beach who looked very annoyed with me? Laine, the girl who never talked much, even to her friends? But it was Laine. Suddenly I felt the small body in front of me move from my grasp. I hadn't realized that I was holding Lumina around her waist. She pushed opened the door and began singing with Laine.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

I don't wanna ever love another

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain._

How did Lumina know this song? Then I remembered. Lumina lived in the city for a few years before she came here.

Laine was crying as she saw the weather outside. Rain. A storm was picking up. I didn't realize until now that Lumina and me was soaking wet.

"Skye-hic-hated the-hic-rain." She wailed as she cried on my chest.

Lumina hugged her. She was still in her nightdress. But you could see her... Okay! Navigate AWAY from that thought until you get married.

The storm was really picking up now. The rain was pounding down on the window so hard that you couldn't hear your voice. Literally. The thunder was so loud that you could hear that boom even if you went down to the basement. Literally. And Laine ran out of her house so far that we couldn't see her anymore. Literally.

**Laine's POV**

I ran and ran and ran, not knowing where I was going. I ran past Vesta's farm, the mines, and the path leading to Mineral Town. Jackie didn't even come to stop me since the storm was so hard. He probably thought that nobody would be out here in this horrible weather. I ran to Skye's house where it was empty inside. Empty… Like my heart.

I was soaking wet, my legs hurt from running, and my head ached. I laid down on Skye's bed, seeing a small blue book hidden under the covers.

**Skye's Journal** was what it read outside the cover.

_This is wrong. This is wrong._

But I couldn't resist. I opened the cover and looked inside to Skye's familiar scrawny writing.

**Spring 14**

Ugh. Why do I have a frickin' journal when I'm 20 already? Well, I have to spill these thoughts to someone. And I…don't talk about these things to anyone. Anyways, I just got this because I need to talk to somebody about this girl. Her name was Laine Midnight Robins. Yes, was. Because I know we are both meant to be. My fate, her fate, our fate. She doesn't seem like other girls, there's nothing special about her looks, but there's something different about her. I don't know what.

I flipped over some pages.

**Summer 24**

Today was the Fireworks Festival. As you know, I took Laine as my date. She looked so darn sexy. And I'm not afraid to say it.

He thought _I _was _sexy?_

I think I have a shot with her. I kissed her tonight and she kissed me back! I know, I know. Nothing very special, but it was something. And this time I think she's the one who kissed me. We were so far apart sitting from each other. But she inched her way towards me and I didn't even notice.

**Summer 25**

Ugh!! What the heck is wrong with Alice? She ruined my chances with Laine. If I could only tell Laine how I feel… No! I don't do that. But what Alice did so stupid. She know she's not gonna get me, so why get your hopes up? But today, I'm leaving. I'm going to Mineral Town for that operation. I wish I got to say something to Laine before I leave. I want to tell her how much I love her and I wish I wouldn't leave. How come she never tells me that she loves me? But I have one last wish. I want one last kiss…from her. So I could die happy.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Empty

**Yay!! Finally, I've updated! I was in the middle of a MASSIVE writer's block and if this chapter is a disappointment to you, I understand... Just kidding! Well, please READ and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own these series or Mariah Carey!!**

* * *

**Review Replies!!**

MewIchigo-chan - AHH!! I LUB that review!! That made me fall out of my seat when I was reading it. Thank you so much for reviewing and I really want you to continue. AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Still laughing.

Blamby - Ugh! I can't stop for my life!! I NEED DEPRESSING STUFF, I'M FRICKIN' HALF-EMO. Yes, half. I DO NOT cut myself. I just get depressed a lot. That's where I get these ideas!

BeautifulAuthor - I luvluvluvluvluv that you luvluvluvluvluvluvluv this story.

Mintail - Ahem, I iz replying! I WANT CAKE!!

BlueRoxx - Hehe. You spelled fag wrong, you dummy.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to MewIchigo-chan. You will find out why!!

* * *

**Lumina's POV – Fall 15, 6:00 PM**

"What do we do? Laine's gone missing in the middle of a hurricane that's gonna last for a week or two, we have to cancel the wedding, and we're stuck here together until the storm's done!" I cried.

"Hush, Lumina!" He yelled. "And what do you mean 'we're stuck here together'! You make it sound like it's a bad thing! And we're going to get married soon, so you HAVE to stay with me the rest of your life. We could move the wedding to when the hurricane's done! So stop worrying!"

"I-I just mean we're not m-married yet, and w-we're here alone together f-for a week! Who knows what you'll do!" I stuttered.

Oh, goddess. Why was he smirking like that? "Y'know, I wasn't going to sleep with you until after the wedding, but since you mentioned it…" He walked over to me.

"Rock, Rock, w-what are you doing?"

"Testing." He whispered. "Good thing you're wearing that nightdress."

My heart stopped. I didn't bother to wear any bras! He yanked off one of my buttons at the bottom, but I was too stunned to say anything. "So you can't put it back." He whispered greedily.

I gulped. "Rock. Stop this right now." He pulled off the second one.

"Two done, three more to go." He said.

"Rock! What are you doing?! You know I want to remain a virgin until after our wedding." He continued like he didn't hear me, and now my white underwear was showing.

There was one button left and reached for it. "ROCK! STOP IT THIS INSTANT! I-"

"This will shut you up." He grabbed my waist with one hand and the other was stroking my face. He leaned in and kissed me possessively. Mmh, this was WONDERFUL. I opened my mouth just a little bit and his tongue snaked its way in. I never wanted to let go, but Rock broke off for air.

"Do you know how long I WAITED for that? I couldn't STAND it. You never let me kiss you, but how are we going to marry each other without one kiss? I found this as an opportunity. "

I was too stunned to say anything. "Now… How 'bout that last button?"

I glared at him. "I won't marry you if you touch me." I wrapped my arms around his neck and grazed at his lips.

"I thought you said you won't marry me if I touched you." He looked at the arms around my bare waist.

"I didn't say I could first."

**Laine's POV – The Next Day…**

It was still raining the time I set off on my journey. I knew where I was going, and I already knew how to get there. I had made up my mind.

I ran out of the house as quickly as I could and ran through the woods. It took two hours to get there, but it's raining now.

But I was running.

But I have to get tired eventually.

Ugh! Whatever, it's going to take two hours to get there. I ran for what seemed like a few minutes, but when I checked my watch, the two hours went past! What was happening?

Just then, there was a struck of lightning. _I'm almost there! Don't give in now!_ The lightning hit the tree that was just in front of me. I ran as fast as I could in another direction, but a root tripped me and the tree fell…on me.

"AHH!!" My whole body felt like it was on fire. I checked my hands and they really were on fire! "Help! HELP!" _This is the end. I'm going to die. _Those were the last thoughts I had when I was earth.

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_And everyday life goes on like_

_"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"_

_"I wish I could find a way try not to cry"_

_As time goes by_

_And soon as you reach a better place_

_Still I'll give the whole world to see your face_

_And I'm right here next to you_

_It feels like you gone too soon_

_The hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

I woke up to a land covered in grass. There was nothing but that. How did I get here? I looked at my hands. They weren't burning like I remembered and even more weirder, they weren't any wounds at all!

"Hi, Laine." A soft, sweet voice said above me. Standing tall, the woman had a peculiar green hair with a flowing green dress.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked.

"I am your protector. But you know me as The Harvest Goddess." I gasped. THIS was her?

"That's why time sped up, and I'm not burned!"

She chuckled. "Yes. But this is all I can tell you. We'll meet again." She was disappearing out of thin air.

"Wait! I have to ask you so much!" I reached out to where she was standing. My hand went through her body like she wasn't there.

"Wait!" I yelled weakly. Now I was disappearing, too. Where was I going?

"WAIT!" I sat up, drenched with sweat. I was in a small room that was similar to Dr. Hardy's. This small brunette with weird clothing stood in front of me.

"Hi!" She reminded me of Celia. "What happened to you? Doctor found you unconscious near the forest yesterday." _Yesterday? _"What were you doing out in a hurricane?"

"I-I was trying to get to the Cemetery." I stuttered. "But wasn't I under a burning tree?"

"Sure doesn't look like it. You don't have any burns and Doctor didn't mention anything about that." She replied.

"Can I…leave? I still need to get to the Cemetery." I tried to stand up, but the girl sat me down.

"No, no, no, no, no. You must stay off that leg." I looked down at it. It was wrapped in a soaking wet cloth. I hadn't realized it until now.

"Probably a day or two. You sprained it." Whaat?! I couldn't wait that long. I NEEDED to get there. Why do these things always happen to me?

**Three Days Later…**

"You be careful now, Laine!" Elli yelled as I set off to the Mineral Town Cemetery. She was wrong! I had to stay there for one more day. If I stayed in that stuffy hospital any longer…

"I will!" She was really nice to me and I had met her little brother, Stu. He was a cutie until he threw a bug at me.

I practically ran until I got to the gates of Cemetery. It was still closed for 15 more minutes.

Then the gates opened. Thank you, Harvest Goddess.

I went straight to Skye's grave. "Hi, Skye. How've you been doing? I miss you, Skye. Why did you leave me? Huh? Why. Did. You. Leave. Why, Skye?" The floodgates opened. "You were the only thing that made me happy in my life! I'm sorry, okay? I'm so sorry for everything I have done to you! Just come back! Please come back." I fell to my knees.

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody_

_Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady_

_Put your hand way up high_

_We will never say bye _

_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins_

_This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers_

_Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

"We meet again, my child." I heard a familiar voice say.

"What do you want? Please just leave me alone right now." I said.

"I could bring Skye back for you." I looked up.

"Right."

"I'm the Harvest Goddess, aren't I?"

"Why are you so nice to me? I just want to know."

"Your angelic voice had brought me to life. No one has a voice like that. And it hurts to hear a beautiful voice to sing that sadly. You are like a daughter to me. A family I never had. Skye was a son to me, too, how he loved me. So do you want Skye back or not?"

"Of course!" She was concentrating very hard and she was mumbling words I couldn't understand. After a long time, she finally spoke up. "And…There!" There was a cloud of smoke.

"Skye! Skye! Are you here?" It cleared up a bit, but when it gone away completely…Skye…wasn't there. I knew it was too good to be true.

I turned away from her. "I'm… I'm gonna go now."

"Laine, wait! Wait!" She yelled after me. But when I tried to run, there was a small tug on my jacket. I whipped around…and there was Skye on the ground.

**Skye's POV**

I was walking straight, not knowing where I was or where I was going. I was just walking towards the light.

"Skye! Stop right there!" I heard a voice command me. I turned around. It was the Harvest Goddess.

"And we meet again."

"Yes. Long time no see. When was the last time I saw you? Oh, yes. When your mother died. You were just a little boy then, and look at you now!"

"Uh, huh. I got to meet her again now." I started to walk forward again.

"You're going to leave your Laine for someone of the past?" She asked.

"I don't love her. And she doesn't love me." I said.

"Right." She put her hand to my forehead and I saw Laine.

She was sitting on her bed, her eyes bloodshot and her face pale. She was holding a certificate of death. It was mine.

There was another image of Laine in my head. She was half-burned under a fallen tree.

"Laine, no!" I screamed.

Then there was one more. She was singing at my grave. The voice of angels. Only three people on earth had that voice. The Harvest Goddess, my mother, and now… Laine?! They were said to have special powers, but I already knew what was the Harvest Goddess and my mother's…but what was Laine's? Suddenly there was a great power filling through my body. One by one, my body was disappearing. And before I knew it, I was on Earth again, pulling on Laine's coat.

"SKYE!" She pulled my close to her body and a warm feeling washed over it. "Skye," she sobbed. "Don't leave me again. Don't."

"Laine," I managed to croak out. "If you don't love me, that's okay, because I moved on. I don't love you anymore."

* * *

**I brought Skye back, yay!!  
_But he doesn't love Laine anymore, you dummy.  
_Wahh! I hate it when you be logical! -goes off into "emo state"-**

_**Well, while she went off, I have to do the ending. Please read and review. We greatly appreciate it. And, oh, MewIchigo-chan, you better review or else I will find you and...something BAD will happen. Just kidding! Thank you very much!**_


	13. Loved

**Well. Here's the next chapter of Fate. Umm...I had writer's block in the middle of this story so I came up with this. I'm in a very depressed mood right now... Yeah... R&R...please...**

**Disclaimer:Don't own this or We the Kings**

* * *

**Laine's POV – Fall 19, 6:00 PM**

"Whaat?!" My heart and mouth screamed. "You mean to tell me that I have cried, suffered and almost _died_ for nothing?!"

His face was shocked. "Laine… Do you…love me?"

I glared at him. "I don't know now because you just trampled over it." I turned around and ran as fast as I ever did in my entire life so that my tears fell behind me. Skye couldn't catch me; he was too weak since he was just reborn.

"Laine! _Laine!_ Stop, please!" They yelled behind me. I wouldn't stop running, I couldn't. But there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

I was already running past Goddess Pond. _GODDESS POND!_ I knew what I was going to do. I collected as many stones and rocks as I could and stuffed them into my pockets and rucksack.

I stepped up to Goddess Pond and closed my eyes. I saw mother and me, having a good time at Coney Island. I saw my father hugging me for the last time on his deathbed. I saw Lumina, Celia, and me doing each other's makeup at the Fireworks Festival. And finally, I saw Skye. I remembered every time I had with him, from when we met to today. That was all going to change. There wasn't going to be good times or bad, funny or depressing.

Plip-plop went the rain falling onto the pond. Those were the last noises I was going to hear.

Finally, I plunged into the blue water. I closed my eyes as I sank to the ground. _Goodbye, world._

Suddenly, I heard a big splash. Probably somebody threw something in the water, but who would be out in a hurricane? Me. That's who.

I felt a pair of arms slither around my waist and I snapped my eyes open. SKYE?!

He pulled me out of the pond quickly. Wow. I didn't know he was strong…

"Why the heck did you do that?" I half panted, half said. We were soaking wet and the rain didn't help much.

"Why did I do that? Why did I do that?! I was trying to save you from drowning. Is that bad that I was trying to help you?!" He yelled.

"Skye! Why are you acting like this?" I yelled just as loudly.

"Why am I acting like this? Why are YOU acting like this? Going off and killing yourself." He muttered.

"Why do you even CARE? I thought you didn't love me anymore." I snapped.

I looked at him. I hardly even seen those shining emerald eyes that I was seeing now… I realized that he was staring at me. He was staring at me with such intensity that it burned through my skin and I had to turn away from him.

"I'm going home mow." I mumbled.

He said something that made my heart stop. "I'm coming with you. I'll stay by your side until I die. I won't let anybody or anything hurt you."

_But YOU already did._

"I won't let you in." I said defiantly.

He let out a deep, sexy rumble. "Don't you know who I am? I'm a thief. I know how to break into homes."

"I'll call the police."

"There's no police here in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Now are you going to make it easy for both of us or do you want to do it the hard way?"

I sighed. He won this fight. "Come on."

**Skye's POV**

I cannot believe it. Laine does love me! Well, I actually forced her to let me live with her but… I'M LIVING WITH LAINE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!

Ugh, but what's wrong with me? I told her I didn't love her when I did. I just thought SHE didn't. Now I REALLY know she doesn't. But she did! This is so confusing…

Anyways, we walked quickly to her house without saying a word. Once we arrived at her house, she fumbled with the things in her pockets until she found her keys.

"Got it!" She exclaimed, triumphal. She unlocked the door, and found Rock with his head lying on the table and Lumina pacing. They looked at us.

"LAINE!" They shouted and pounced on her. "What happened to you? Why are you soaking wet? Why is… SKYE?!"

"Listen, you guys, I'm tired, and wet and I'm sure that Skye is too…? I'll call you two and Celia tomorrow. Just…go home. The hurricane let up a little earlier." She fake yawned.

"Well…okay." Rock said. And Lumina nodded and whispered something in her ear.

Just as soon as they left, Laine put one hand up to her head and sighed. "Do you want to eat something?" I shook my head. "Come on, you have to eat. Don't you miss _Finest Curry_? I'll make it for you."

I shrugged. "Sure."

She bustled around her kitchen, getting the ingredients. I stared at her. She was just as beautiful as I last seen her. If possible, she was even more.

She handed me a towel. "Where are you going to sleep tonight, Skye?" She asked.

"The floor."

"No, no, no. If you are staying with me, you'll sleep on my bed. It's so big that three people could sleep on it without even touching each other."

I just shrugged. She looked doubtful.

When the curry was done, I stood up to get my plate, but she sat me down. "I'LL give it to you, okay?" I nodded.

I sat back down and she set the plate in front of me. I shoved a mouthful down my throat. I really wasn't hungry right now, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I played with my spoon and fork.

After a few more minutes of silence, Laine finally spoke up. "Skye! Why aren't you talking to me? You also have a blank face throughout the whole meal, which is your favorite, I might add. And you are answering me in one or two words or just nodding or shrugging or shaking you head…" She trailed off.

I smiled for the first time today. "Did anyone tell you that you babble when you're nervous? What are you nervous about? The fact that I'm going to sleep in the same bed with you or the fact that I'm living with you for the rest of your life whether you like it or not?"

She grinned nervously. "Maybe, both, and one other thing. Lumina and Rock had invited us to their combined bachelor and bachelorette party in two days when the hurricane is done."

"I'll see."

"Why are you living with me, Skye?" She asked abruptly.

"If you didn't want me to live with you, you probably would've stopped me a long time from now." I answered.

She made a pout and I laughed. "That's what I like about you, Laine. You can be so stubborn and so innocent. You can make anyone feel guilty for you."

She blushed. "Thank you."

We finished the last of our Finest Curry and cleaned up to go to sleep.

"Turn around."

I must have looked confused because Laine explained, "I need to change."

"Oh! Oh…okay. I just don't understand why you don't have a bathroom like everyone else does."

"I use the Hot Springs near your OLD house. It calms me whenever I use it. Okay, you can turn around now."

I did as she said and saw Laine in a long red shirt that it covered her thighs. Was she wearing shorts…?

She laid down on her bed and patted the space next to her. "Are you going to sleep or not?"

"I'm nocturnal, but I'll try to sleep for once at night." I said with a chuckle.

She smiled. Once I laid down and she turned off the light, she said, "Goodnight, Skye."

"Goodnight, Laine."

After a few minutes, Laine grumbled. "I can't sleep without singing to myself, Skye. I do this every night to help me sleep because…my mother never sang to me. Could I sing, please?"

"Sure, I can't sleep either."

Lay down be still

_Don't worry talk they will_

_I'll be loving you until_

_Morning's first light_

_Breaks tomorrow_

_I'll take care of you tonight_

You're right.

_Secret valentine_

_We'll write a song_

_That turns out the lights_

_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside_

_Don't waste your time_

_Speed up your breathing_

_Just close your eyes_

_We'll hope it's not for nothing at all_

That's what we're doing.

_When guilt fills your head_

_Brush off rise up from the dead_

_This is the moment that we_

_Will come alive_

_Brace yourself for love_

_Sweet love, secret love._

Love...

_"We'll write a song_

_That turns out the lights_

_When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside_

_Don't waste your time_

_Speed up your breathing_

_Just close your eyes_

_We'll hope it's not for nothing…at…all."_

That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Laine from the other side of the bed and crashed my lips into hers. She was surprised for a moment but returned me with the same aggressiveness.

"I need you." A kiss. "I want you." Another kiss. "But most of all, I love you." I breathed.

* * *

**R&R...please...thank you...**


	14. Tired

**Oh my gawsh!! I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! Well, not that long, but long enough to bother me telling myself, I NEED to update Fate! Well, anyways, it's here and I CAN'T WAIT to write the next chapter! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own these series.**

* * *

Review Replies!

BeautifulAuthor - Yeah, I thought I would never update with this chapter, though.

MewIchigo-chan - Your review gave me an idea! You'll notice it in this chapter! But, for once, you're not the first one to review this story. No offense... Don't get me wrong. You're one of my best reviewers! -hugs you to pieces-

Chocoholicstar - Thank you! I'm glad that more people like my story than before. And I'm more glad that I've got a new reviewer!!

BlueRoxx - Well, well, well. You finally review. After ALL that I have done for you. After ALL those reviews I've gave you... -sigh-. Anyways, thank you for the wonderful compliments (sorry, didn't know what else to say). And you BETTA review this one! (no, I did not check my spelling)

* * *

**Laine's POV – Fall 20, 6:00 AM**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I woke up lying on top of someone's warm body. Looking up, I saw Skye sleeping soundly, not even disturbed by the alarm clock. I was sleeping in the crook of his neck. What had we done last night?

I peeked under the covers and sighed. I still had my clothes on except my shorts and Skye's shirt had been ripped off.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, wake up." I kissed one of cheeks lightly.

"How could we move that kiss a little to the left?" Skye said without opening his eyes.

"You get up and brush your teeth first." I said, smiling and he growled.

I got up from the bed and picked out my clothes.

He opened one of his eyes. "Where are you going, honey?" He asked playfully.

Oh, goddess. Now he did it. He was making me blush furiously.

He put his hand up to the back of his head. "You're cute when you blush." Which made me even blush even harder.

"I-I'm going to the…Hot Springs." I stuttered.

"You're cute when you stutter, too. You know, I could find a million things on how you are cute."

I was annoyed now even with the compliments. "I'll go now."

"You're cute when you're mad! You're cute with your hair down! You're cute when you're sleeping! YOU'RE EVEN CUTE WHEN YOU EAT!" He yelled as I slammed the door. Goddess, that boy…

Anyways, today was a bright day, so that means farming, farming, farming! Ugh…

I have to cut down some of my destroyed crops from the hurricane, pull the many weeds that grew during it, and sheer and milk my animals. So…I'll do ALL these things before I take a bath because I'll be very sweaty after. Why…?

**Three Hours Later…**

AARGH! I was STILL working and only half was done! I was so tired…

Just then, Skye came out of my house.

He made a tsk-ing noise with his tongue.

"You overwork yourself to mach, darlin'." _How would HE know…? Wait, darlin'?! _"Look at you! Your face is so red and your sweat is dripping down your face! Hai…" He picked me up bridal style, but I was too tired to care.

"Where ya takin' me?" I murmured, trying hard not to fall asleep.

"The Hot Springs." He said faintly.

**Skye's POV**

Oh, great. Laine had fallen asleep in my arms. What were people going to think of her? She shouldn't be shamed for my deeds…! Now why was I talking like a medieval person? I must be so delusional from last night… As I was saying, she shouldn't be caught with a thief like me! Even if I had went to some…festivities…with her.

Well, anyways, we had reached the bathhouse without my knowing, but Laine hadn't woken up yet!

"Laine, wake up." I shook her a little.

"Mmh…leave me alone." She mumbled.

"Laine, we're here at the Hot Springs… Or do you want me to throw you in with your clothes on… Better yet, do you want me to undress you?" I smirked.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" She shrieked.

"Thank you." I said sweetly and kissed her on the forehead. "There are some old bathing suits in my OLD house." I still had no intention of leaving.

"Why do I need a bathing suit when I'm going alone?"

"Who said?" I fumbled to remember which key went into which lock.

"Whaat?! I thought you had a bathroom!" She yelled.

"Why would I need one when the Hot Springs are just over there?" I unlocked the door and saw that all my stuff was still in its place. I pointed to a box labeled BATHING SUITS.

"That's for you." I went to my own closet and got my black swimming trunks.

"Meet you there." I said with a wink and for some reason that made her blush.

**A few minutes later…**

"Ooh, nice choice. That one's easy to unlock." I wolf whistled.

The blood rushed to her face. "The other ones couldn't fit me, so don't get smart with me mister!!" She wore a pink and white polka dot…bikini! Ooh, was I in luck TODAY!

"That's what you get for being so short." I said with a singsong voice.

"Are you insulting me—"

"Come on, Laine. We're in the HOT Springs…alone…together…with you in a bikini. Don't you see what is going to happen? Sometimes I can't help myself." I edged closer.

But she didn't blush like she usually did. Instead, she returned me with the same flirty way.

"You've got a good body, Steiner." I felt my face flush slightly. She ran her long fingers over my chest. Her touch sent shivers up my spine. "You've gotten tan than the _pale_ and _sickly_ thing you were when I first met you. You don't need me anymore."

Laine was scaring me now. "Wha?"

She put one finger up to my mouth. "Shh. I _know_ I'm right. Just…leave me alone, okay? I can take care of myself." She started to walk up to the changing room. My arm went up involuntarily and I pulled her leg back so that she fell back with a splash.

"Damn it." I whispered. I pulled her up from the bottom of the water.

The look she had on her face scared me. But…wait! Why was that look curling a smirk? Suddenly, I felt a splash of warm water drench my face.

I sputtered out, "What was that for?"

"You know what you did." I heard her say as I wiped my face.

I growled at her. Instead of a kiss, I got a squirt in the face.

--

"I'm going to beat you, **Steinerrrrrrrr**! Ahh! What…are…you…doing?" She said between laughs. We were done changing and we were heading back to her property.

"What does it look like? I'm tickling you!"

"In…the…middle…of…the…road? AAH! That's my weak spot." Guess what her weak spot was? Her armpits!

"You're so weird, Laine." I planted a kiss on my lips and picked her up. "But you're _my _weirdo!"

When we arrived back at the farm, I told her that I would do the rest of the work for her and that she needed to rest. No matter how much she argued I wouldn't give in. I knew she couldn't resist me. She decided to invite Lumina and Celia over.

_Yes! Now I could hear what she says about me to her friends!_

They talked about stuff I didn't want to hear, about Celia and Mark or whatever his name was. Then they talked about the party. Then the wedding. _Come on! When are they getting to the good stuff?_

Finally, someone asked Laine why was I here. _That's it!_

**Laine's POV**

"Why is Skye here, Laine? I thought you didn't like him!" Lumina teased. I threw a piece of popcorn at her.

"I do like him! It's just…" I trailed off.

"Just what?" Celia asked.

"Just that…I want him to propose to me! He keeps saying, 'I love you, Laine.' But how do I really know? I just want that one thing." I hugged my knees.

"You want your own Blue Feather? Why don't YOU propose?" Celia asked the same question they asked Lumina on the night I…got…tipsy.

"Well, just like Lumina, I want to know if he REALLY loves me first. And it's tradition back home that the guy proposing to the girl. Not like here where both male and female could propose." I explained.

"And what do the guys propose with back at New York?" Lumina asked. "A Blue Feather, too?"

"No…" I sighed heavily. "Guys propose with rings to show the everlasting bond between the two. When I was a child, I always dreamt that I would have a ring like that… Now? I don't think so." I sighed for the second time.

Suddenly, I snapped my fingers. "Speaking of giving, I've got to give something to Nina. I'll be back in ten, fifteen minutes. Stay here."

I ran out to the direction of the beach, picking through the things in Rucksack to make sure that I had some Orange Grass that she had requested me of, at the same time. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Skye, I thought you—"

The voice that responded wasn't Skye's, though. It was Daryl's.

He put a potato sack around my head and I felt myself being carried swiftly. After a few minutes, he removed the sack from my head and I looked around the cluttered room.

"What do you want with me?" I cried.

Instead of answer, he slapped me across the face. "You NEVER say anything until I tell you to."

I cried of embarrassment. I cried of loneliness. But most of all, I cried because Skye wasn't here to protect me. I let the hot, salty run down my face.

"Now…I'll give you that answer. I need some pure blood for my beautiful mermaid, Leia." I heard a blood-curdling, sickening scream come from the basement.

"You hear that? That's her. If she doesn't get blood soon, she won't get better. You are the only one her with that kind of blood. I understand that you have the gift of the voice of angels?" I left that question unanswered.

In one swift move, he whipped out a needle. "You are going to give me some of your blood, now."

"And what if I don't let you?" I braced myself for another hit. But none came.

"Everyone that you love will be killed." Pictures came up on the screen. A picture of the basement of my house and one of the basement of the house in New York. Pieces of dynamite were strapped tightly to the floor. "In one press of the button, everything in its path would be destroyed. And if you try to mess with one of them, it'll explode, too. So…what's your choice?"

"This is not their problem, but mine! Let them go, please." I begged.

Another scream rang out to my ears. "Do you think I want to lose her, or listen to that every minute of my life? Oh, yes. You cannot proclaim your love to Skye, either."

Those were the worse sounds I've ever heard, even with the screaming.

* * *

**Well, I know you all hate me now, because now, Laine couldn't say, "I love you" to Skye. Please review!!**


	15. The Sun Will Never Shine

**YAYERZ! I'm done with this chapter of Fate! OMG, this is the longest chapter ever, with a whopping 7,258 words and 11 and a little more pages with a 11 font on Microsoft Word. This chapter won by a mile! I'm so proud of myself...  
Sooo, this chapter has a LITTLE humor in the beginning, and then gets depressing in the end. Be prepared! AAANNDD... This chapter is very confusing considering the continuous changing POV's in this chapter.  
Anyways, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own these series or Gary Valenciano.**

* * *

Review Replies!

BlueRoxx - Well, I know what you are sad about NOW. LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE!! As for me, I don't even know... Anyways, you'll be more depressed from the ending

MewIchigo-chan - Oh, sorry! That was my fault that you didn't get the first slot for this chapter...tee hee? I called my friend on the phone and told her to R&R...but I didn't tell ANYONE of this chapter, I swear. I just hope you get the first slot in this one!

Mintail - You're forgiven... Nah, just kidding. I am very happy with Skye and Laine getting together, too... Oh, well, durr, I'm the writer. Anyways, if you really hate Daryl right now, then you'll want him to burn in hell in this chapter!!

Chocoholicstar - Thanks for reviewing again! I LUB getting new reviewers, just saying.

BeautifulAuthor - Umm, sorry for confusing you, but it was Laine that Daryl dragged to his house. Anyways, I love your reviews so don't hurt me if this chapter gets too sad!! Just playing.

* * *

**Laine's POV – Fall 21, 5:00 AM**

"_You can't proclaim your love to Skye either."_

_Those were the worse sounds I've ever heard, even with the screaming._

_Without waiting for an answer, he plunged the needle into my arm._

"_AHH!!" I screamed as loud as Leia. My shoulder was numb, and when I tried to move it, it couldn't, wouldn't._

"_Ha. It'll move in a few hours." He pulled my limp arm and threw me out of his house._

_I ran swiftly back to my house, tears running my mascara away and my hair looking like it hasn't been combed in days._

_Skye saw me immediately and ran over and hugged me tightly. "What happened, Laine?"_

_I pushed away from him. "It's nothing, no reason." I lied horribly, wiping the tears from my eyes._

_He looked at me weirdly, and pressed his lips onto mine._

"_Goodbye, Laine…" He smiled as he disappeared into thin air._

"_Skye? Skye! SKYE! Don't leave me like this again!" I reached out by that just disconcerted his body. _

"SKYE!"

I woke up, drenched with sweat, feeling the bed for Skye's hand. It wasn't there.

Panic arose through my body since of what happened yesterday. I had just relived the most horrible event in my life.

The clock read 5:00 AM and the sun wasn't fully up yet. Why would Skye be up, too, after all the work he done yesterday, and he was the night person, not early in the morning, which was even earlier than I have woken up?

A skipped heartbeat. I heard nothing, except the heartbeats ringing in my ears.

As I stood up, my legs wobbled, but I grabbed the leg of my bed to steady myself.

Then I saw the note on my table:

**Good morning, Laine!**

**I hope you had a good night's sleep. And I hope you are okay, from what happened to you yesterday… I woke up early today and finished your farming and taking care of your animals, so you needn't worried. I'm going on the boat early because I've got errands and gotta get a tux. (Dress formal, right?) Hope you're okay, hon'. Love you.**

**-Skye**

Goddess, he almost gave me a heart attack. And good thing he finished my work because I wasn't planning on leaving me house today because a) if I didn't leave, he couldn't kill me because he needs my blood and b) the excuse that I had that I was agoraphobic but a) who has ever heard of an agoraphobic _farmer_ and b) who would do my farming?

Was I going to risk everything?

**Skye's POV**

Today I woke up extra early because I was going to leave for New York early. I had so much to do today!

First, I took a 15 minutes bath in the Hot Springs. Boy, did that bring back memories…

Then, I went back and did all her farming and taking care of her animals. It wasn't really new to me since I had done some farming as a boy.

I went back into the house and scribbled down a note. Looking back at Laine, I noticed that she was sweating a little. I pushed back some of her hair and kissed her forehead lightly. As I turned to move, she tugged on my shirt and I paused, thinking that she was awake. But then she stirred and turned her back from me, but didn't wake up.

"Goodbye, Laine."

**Once I Had Arrived at New York…**

I looked at the list of things that I had to do. A LOT.

I decided first that I have to rent the stupid tux, which I had only worn once, to my mother's funeral.

I went to this cheap-looking store named _Tailored Tuxedos. _

The smell of French fries and hamburgers filled my nose and I looked at the fat-looking woman/man at the counter, her mouth covered with food. She wore a greasy black apron, which didn't even look like it even fit her. She spoke to me with a gruff manly voice that caused me to think she was a man for a split second, but then I saw her bust…

"How may I help you?" She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, thinking that I came there for her.

"Wha-What? Umm, I'm t-taken…just saying." She was stepping closer and closer to me.

"Everybody knows that nobody comes here except to…_y'know_, hook up with me. Boy OR girl."

Eww, this _thing _was trying to get with me. "Well, if you don't sell any tuxes, then I'll be going because I didn't know that you…umm, _did _that kind of stuff." I tried to run out the store, but the man-lady grabbed my collar.

"You're not going anywhere." She locked the door and I stood there calmly. I knew how to get out of this mess. But before I could get out of her grasp, she…started kissing me aggressively.

I glued my lips together, but because she was bigger and maybe stronger, she practically _pushed _her way into there. I was about to throw up when I tasted the pieces of French fries and hamburger on her tongue.

Eww, she shoved her tongue down my throat and I fought the urge to punch her. But the one thing I hated was woman abuse. I could not stand it when a woman was hit, so I really didn't want to be a hypocrite.

Finally, when she broke off for air, I gasped real hard and closed my eyes. I REALLY didn't want to do this, but…but…she was sexually abusing me…and I…had self-defense! Yeah, that's good…

I kicked her in the shin _a little_ too hard and ran out the locked door, not caring if I broke it or not.

"Why… I'll get you! You won't even know it!" She screamed.

"See you." I yelled back.

**Laine's POV**

I decided to forget about these things for a while and visit Celia. I took my time walking over to Celia's house when I heard a loud squeal. I ran over there to see what the commotion is all about.

I knock frantically at the door. Celia answered, all red and with a smiling face. "Hello, Laine? Aren't the skies so pretty today? And did you see all those flowers in the Main Square? So pretty…"

"Celia… Did Marlin drug you?" I asked seriously.

"Hmm? Marin? No… In fact, here he is!" She pulled the collar of the dark-haired boy and he waved nervously.

"Marlin… What is wrong with Celia?" I asked him, hoping he didn't drug himself, too. "Is she…a little tipsy?"

"Umm, no… She's just going through a…pre-marital phase." He muttered.

"WHAAT?!" I roared. "How come nobody told me of this?"

"Because he just proposed to me now, silly!" She knocked my head.

"_Seriously?_" I blinked. "Oh, I'm so happy for you guys! Well, I better leave you two alone, y'know?" I winked and Celia giggled.

The truth was that I _was _happy for them. It was just; I was the last one, the last one single out of the three of us. I just wanted love.

**Skye's POV**

I ran to a large building, which had a sign called _Mall_. Who names a store that anyways?

I pushed through the glass doors and saw that a whole _lot _of stores were there. I went up to a sign called _Directory_ what everyone was looking at for a few minutes. I pushed my way through the crowd and saw that it was some boxes and words and numbers. Why was everyone so obsessed with this?

"Hey, move out of the way, smart guy!" A man shouted somewhere in the crowd. "People are trying to shop!"

But before I could respond, they pushed me out of their way. I landed behind them.

Suddenly, I heard a voice above me. "I expect you're not around here? I'm sorry, these people are just so rude." I looked up and saw a brunette woman in her late thirties, early forties.

"Yeah." I answered. _Have I seen her before? She looks so familiar._

"Where do you need to go? I have a lot of time since my stepdaughter and her friends just started watching a movie."

I smiled. "That would be great. Thank you. Umm…I rent a tux. And some other things but I'll think that I have a lot of time."

"Wow! What a great coincidence because we're here already! I think you could find your way around, right? It was great meeting you." We shook hands.

--

I looked around the store, trying to find something plain and simple, but APPARANTLY there were only "sequined" designs. Who seriously wears those anymore?

"No… How many times have I said it? Just a plain black tux!" I yelled for the…infinite time.

"Everyone wants that one…but I've only got one. What's wrong with sequined tuxedos?"

"EVERYTHING!"

**Laine's POV**

I decided to visit Nina, to which I called Nana, because she acted like a grandma to me.

"Hi, Nana!" I exclaimed, closing the door behind me. "Nana?"

She wasn't in their living room. "Right here!" She called from the newly built kitchen, which I convinced them to get.

When I walked in, I felt the warm feeling of a kitchen. I sniffed in the faint smell of rice and curry. The kettle screamed to turn the stove and I covered my ears at the old, rusted thing.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I found this old thing at the bottom of my chest and I thought it would be a shame to waste a thing like this when we are boiling water in a pot. An old thing like me uses old stuff, am I right? Sugar, dear?" I nodded and she poured some into my cup.

I took a sip. "Where's Galen?" Galen was the wise, oldest man in Forget-Me-Not, but at times, I felt I couldn't trust him…

"He's coming soon. He had to travel to Mineral Town today. I begged him not to go, but with him, you can't shake anything out of that old man." She and I laughed.

As if on time, he walked in, his shoulders sagged. He practically collapsed on the chair.

"Hai… That's what I told you! Even if you spend an hour or two over there, you WILL get tired. You are the oldest man here, and they say that wisdom comes with age, so why did you act so dumbly? You're so stubborn! I bet you didn't even make it to Mineral Town, did you?" Her eyes flamed.

He shook his head and abruptly stood up and pecked her softly on the check. Her shoulders tensed down and her eyes softened.

"I **do not** know how you do it, but I can always count on you to calm me down." I remembered the stories of the countless years they were married that she had told me about.

Which reminded me of Skye…

"Laine?" My mind snapped back to reality. "Would you go to Mineral Town to get some medicine from their Clinic?"

I spoke too soon before I thought. "Sure." Whaat?! "I have lots of time."

"Great." She handed me some gold. "You can have the rest for your troubles."

I ran out of their home, trying to piece together what I've just done. Am I crazy? I have no time at all!!

**Skye's POV**

"How much are you willing to pay?" He asked in a thick accent.

I counted my money. "…3,000 G's." I muttered. I didn't have that much money.

"3,000 GOLD!" I nodded sadly. Why was he yelling? That wasn't that much!

"Here, take it. Have it! I don't need it anymore." I handed him my money and he took it greedily. Did I just con him without knowing?

"I don't know where you live, but here, gold cost A LOT." Oh. That's why… Then I'm rich!

I went out the store quickly before the man shouted for more and turned the corner in the big store place. And I found what I was looking for.

It was a store called _Jewelry Department_. I went inside and looked around for the perfect ring for Laine. I didn't want to steal something for her. After all, I had stopped stealing _because _of her.

"Could I see that one, please?" I asked the cashier. He nodded and handed me the ring. I examined it. It was plain and simple, gold with a white diamond in the middle. "How much is it?"

"500 dollars, sir." He said. _Whaat?! I didn't have that kind of money!_

"That's a pretty price to pay for just a simple ring." Somebody whispered behind me.

I turned around and there was that woman again up close to my face. "WHAA-AH-AH!" I almost dropped the ring, but before it fell to the ground, I caught it. The woman burst out laughing.

The man behind the counter glared at me. "What? It wasn't my fault that I got scared!"

I gave him back the ring CAREFULLY and I walked out, the woman close to my back. She was still laughing.

"What do you want with me? Goddess, you women."

Her laughing stopped abruptly. "Where do you come from? Where do you live?" She shook me.

"Why? So you can stalk me?" I teased.

"Lai—" She was cut off.

"THERE! THERE HE IS! GET HIM, BOYS!" I heard that manly voice scream. I turned around and saw that woman from that cheap store and two policemen running towards me.

"Well, gotta go! See you around!" I ran out of _Mall_ and towards the _Parking Lot._

**Laine's POV**

I started walking out of Forget-Me-Not, hoping that Jackie wouldn't see me. That little dude got on my nerves a lot. Like whenever I would visit Skye or Nana, he would always be there…staring at me with those piercing, beady eyes.

So when something pulled on my leg so suddenly, I knew it was Jackie, so I screamed and kicked him off. I ran for my life and didn't even bother looking back.

Then I stopped because a small thing was right in front of me…TALKING.

"But-wha-I-HAH?" I sputtered.

"The Harvest Goddess told me that you could cross to Mineral Town any time. So every time you pass, say hi, okay? I just get so lonely here all day, doing NOTHING, right? Actually, no right, you work most of the time right?" He rambled on. "Anyways, I should let you be going, no time, you've got a party later, yes?"

Without waiting for an answer, he disappeared out of thin air and I gasped. I turned around and saw a squirrel, lying down on the ground, looking dead.

Did I just kill a squirrel? I just killed a squirrel. I KILLED A SQUIRREL?!

I picked up the poor thing and started walking towards Mineral Town.

I had a lot to think about right now, and this was a great opportunity. Like…what was I going to wear tonight? Or…if Skye was going to come?

Skye.

I had loved that boy too much to even see him. I knew that the time was going to come when I'd have to say goodbye, and I knew that was going to be soon. He would propose to me and I would turn him down, and I would never see him again.

I KNEW I wasn't going to see him again. It would just hurt too much.

The way I loved him, it was too strong for words. And for some way, I couldn't bring myself to say it to him. Why was that? Why could he, Skye, say that he loved me and I couldn't say it before Daryl did that to me?

By the time I knew it, I was right in front of the Clinic, pacing whether to go in or not, holding the small critter in my hands.

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "Laine, what happened again?" I looked behind my back and then I saw Doctor, waiting for me to move so that he could go inside.

I held the animal behind my back and I stammered, "No, no, nothing at all!"

"Let me see." He grunted. He reached out, but I dodged his grip.

Suddenly, I felt a piercing bite come to my hand. "YOWW!!"

My hand shot up, with the devil-critter flying up with it, and I let go of it. The animal landed in the arms of Doctor, who looked unusually calm with this situation. "We better get inside and I will bandage that up for you."

He opened the door to a smiling faced brunette nurse and she quickly pounced on him to give him a kiss. As they pulled away, she noticed me and quickly blushed scarlet.

"Hi, Trent." She whispered. "Umm, hi, Laine, what are you doing here?"

I smirked slyly. "Oh, just visiting my favoritist nurse."

Doctor, or should I say, _Trent_, rolled his eyes. "She got bit by a squirrel, just like her grandfather." He shook his head.

"What do you mean, just like my grandfather? How do you even _know_ him? He's dead!" I shouted.

"Calm down, calm down. Goddess, when I was a child, I always stayed here, watching my grandfather work. One day, we had an unusual visitor… You grandfather. He too got bitten by a squirrel while trying to bring back the animal back to us since he was on the way here."

I blinked. It was hard, trying to picture '_Mark, Rancher Extraordinaire' _be so clumsy and get bitten by a squirrel like I did.

"Really?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, really, he told my grandfather of stories of how he wasn't improving in his farming and how he may have left if it wasn't for this one woman." Whaat?!

"What? He wasn't improving? He was the best rancher in Forget-Me-Not! And who was the woman he loved?"

"He was the best rancher, in time, yes. And the person he loved the most was… Are you sure you want to know?" He asked.

"Yes, of course!" I screeched.

"Nina." Nina. Nana was my grandmother?!

"She was my grandmother?" I asked a lump in my throat, and he nodded sadly. "But…she has Galen!"

"Before he married her, she loved your grandfather and Galen, too. She had to pick one of them, but before that she had your mother. Your mother didn't live with her until after she had married Galen, which was when your mother was eight. Your mother got shipped off to a distant relative and your grandfather…killed himself." A pain stricken my body, but it wasn't coming from my hand. How come she never told me this? How come Nina never told me this? "That's why the rock dedicated to your grandfather was built near their home. Nina still loved Mark, but also loved Galen."

**Skye's POV**

"Get in!" I turned around and looked at the strange looking thing, which that lady from earlier was sitting in.

"Wha?" I pointed back at _Mall_ and pointed back at her.

"Get in! I'll explain things later!" I got in and in a few minutes, we were in front of a mahogany colored house. _How the heck did we get here so quickly?_

"Okay, let me explain things to you slowly. This thing here is a car, vehicle, van, whatever you want to call it takes you places you want to go fast. Kind of like a boat, but this is faster, and you drive on the road, understand?" I nodded. "Hurry, get into the house before someone sees you."

I did what I was told and I stared at her for the longest time. "Why are you helping me? I'm just a stranger."

"Do you know Laine?" She pushed me to sit down on the white sofa as she sat on the opposite one, a glass coffee table in the middle.

"Yes." I glanced at her curiously. "Why?"

"Well…I'm her mother." My mind blanked for a split second and a billion statements popped up into my mind. _That explains why she looks so much like her. How could I miss those purple eyes? Now I have to tell her about us._

"Are you planning to propose to her?" She asked.

"Not anytime soon, but yes, I'm thinking about it." I answered her quietly.

"AND who was that ring you were buying for?" She asked suspiciously.

I sighed. I would have to tell her sometime. "Laine."

She clasped her hands together and smiled. "That's great, just great." She picked off a ring from her finger and handed it to me. She explained before I could ask, "It was Laine's father and my wedding ring. I married someone else over the years."

I held the ring in my hands and examined it closely. "Laine loved that ring. She would always ask to wear it." It had a white diamond in the middle, just like the one from the store. It had an inscription on the bottom.

_Together we'll be forever, no world, no sky, no earth will separate us from love._

"It's beautiful, just like her." I said.

**Laine's POV**

They had bandaged my bite, after putting a lot of creams and sprays that had stung a lot. They let go the squirrel out and it ran towards the forest.

I had found out that Doctor and Elli had just married a few days ago, but couldn't go on a honeymoon because they needed to take care of the Clinic. Why was everyone getting married?

"As long as we're together, that's good enough for us." Elli had said.

After I had realized that it was getting late, I took the medicine and started going back home.

--

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that I was your granddaughter?" I cried, storming into their home.

"Laine, calm down, honey. I thought you'd be happy about this." She soothed me.

"How can I be happy when you made my grandfather KILL himself?" I shrieked. "Forget it, I'm out of here." I threw the medicine on the floor and slammed the door shut behind me.

Running towards Lumina's mansion, I thought why did people need love to make themselves happy? It will just hurt you in the end. _What a hypocrite. _

I love Skye, too.

**Skye's POV**

I stayed at Laine's house and freshened up while her mother picked up her kids.

After I took a shower, I realized that I left the tuxedo downstairs.

_Oh, well._ I thought. _No one's here._

I wrapped the towel around my waist, which looked really weird. I climbed down the stairs and snagged the tux and continued going back upstairs to the bathroom. Suddenly I heard a loud squeal from behind me.

"Oh, mother, who's _that?_ He's SO cute." A heard a feminine voice say behind me.

"Skye? Oh, that's Laine's boyfriend. And he is, isn't he? Just PERFECT for Laine."

I swore I heard her whisper, "Perfect for me, too." But I had just ignored it.

I went back up to the bathroom and closed the door, but a pair of fingers stopped it. It was the girl's. Her friends stood behind her, giggling. "H-Hi, Skye."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you need something? Because as far as I'm concerned, I need to get ready."

"Yes, I do need something. YOU." Did she seriously just say that? "You don't need _Laine_, I'm PERFECT. I'm smart, athletic, and pretty!"

Great. I hated these perfectionists. "I hate perfectionists."

She looked surprised. "Then, I'll be stupid, bad at sports, and ugly and it will be just for you."

I put my shirt on. "Just another reason to not like you. There's only one girl for me and that's Laine. Now, I need to change, so could you please go away?"

"Ooh, playing hard-to-get, are you? Okay, that's fine with me, but I promise, you'll be mine!" She snapped her fingers and they went out of the room. Why did girls start to like me when I was finally taken?

--

"Finally." I muttered and continued changing.

I thanked Laine's mother and went off, finding a place to eat.

While I was walking though, I felt a cold solid thing wrap around my wrists and heard the words, "You're under arrest."

Wow, was I in deep shit.

**Laine's POV**

"Hi, Lumie." I greeted the golden-haired girl sadly. "So tomorrow, you're getting married? Everyone's getting married."

"What's wrong, Laine? Are you sad that Skye won't propose to you?"

_No. Just that I can't say yes to him when he does._

I sighed. I couldn't talk about this to Lumina. "Never mind. Just forget about me… What time are we leaving?"

"Well, it's already 6:30, so we should get going. The party starts at 8 and we're not ready yet."

"Hey, hey, hey! How are my two favorite girls doing?" I heard the familiar, bubbly voice say.

Lumina ran up to Rock, clinging to his neck when she grabbed him. He kissed her on the lips. "Hey, beautiful. Ready for tomorrow?"

"I can't WAIT for tomorrow!" Lumina squealed. Ugh, when was the love in the world going to stop?

"I'm leaving now, Lumes. I've got to get there early to set up everything. I love you. See you there?" In response, she kissed him on the cheek.

After a long smack down of responding kisses, Rock finally left. Lumina grabbed my wrist and took me up to her room. I sat on her bed while she skimmed through her dresses in her closet. There wasn't much.

"What are we going to wear, Laine?" She asked me.

"We? I already have a dress. It's just a plain, little black dress. Do you want to borrow one of my dresses? I have the most perfect one for you. It's kind of the same as mine, but a halter."

"Oh, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Lumina screamed.

We ran towards my house hurriedly, worrying about how much time we have.

--

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Who is it, at this time of day? I really have to hurry up." I muttered softly to myself.

I opened the door to Celia, with her face red and her eyes looking at the ground.

"Yes, Celia?" I said coldly.

"H-Hi, Laine. I was w-wondering if you…have a…d-dress I could use?"

My expression immediately changed. "Well, I could see you're not delusional anymore. Come in, I've got a whole lot."

While they were picking their dresses, I did their makeup. "Stay still!" I yelled at Lumina.

"How could I, when I'm trying to put on this dress?!" She yelled just as loudly.

So after failing at that, I decided to put on MY dress and MY makeup. I had just realized that I hadn't done that yet.

"IT'S 7:30! HURRY, THE BOAT LEAVES IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!" I stuffed all the makeup in my bag and raced to the beach with Lumina and Celia.

--

"Wooh! I cannot believe we made it here on time." I plopped down on the seat.

"I know, right? I didn't even know I could even do that!" Lumina exclaimed and started talking to Celia about something. I really didn't listen, though, because I was thinking of…Skye, again.

**Skye's POV**

I sat behind the cold, metal bars, waiting for my turn to speak at the chief police. This was very wrong. I shouldn't be here at this time! Why did things happen to me at the wrong time? Laine was going to be very mad at me when I arrived at the party, _if_ I arrived at the party.

It was 7:00 PM when I came here, and what time was it now? There wasn't a clock at all in here!

"Steiner." They called my name out and unlocked the gate. "He wants to see you now."

He pointed to a door at the corner of the room and I stepped in. I saw the woman sitting in one chair and a skinny police officer sitting behind the desk. He gestured at the other chair and I sat down.

I caught a glimpse at his watch on his arm and it read…9:00?! I was so late!

"Steiner. This…young lady told me that you kicked her. Why is that?" He asked so gruffly that it sounded like a growl.

"I was just using self defense! She was sexually abusing me!" I exclaimed, proud of my answer.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Well, I don't think you told me that, did you…umm, _miss_? Luckily, I was smart enough to remember to get the security tapes."

"Wha-But-Hmmph!" She huffed.

He pushed the video into the cassette player and the room popped up unto the screen. It was pretty boring, actually, because nobody came in. Why would they even come in when this thing was living in there? Then while she/he stood up to check the coat racks, she started…having flatulence. After the 20th or something farts, he sped the tape up until I came. We watched the video carefully from the time I came and then left.

"Well," he concluded, "it looks like Skye is right, but you need to stay for…hmm, I'll be nice, one hour." _Yes! _"Steiner, you need to stay for a hour because it wasn't your property and you assaulted her. Do you understand?" I nodded, even if I didn't. I could never understand the way these things worked. "As for you, three months."

"What?! But I did not do anything! This is SO wrong." She got up and slapped the chief so hard that a red mark of her chubby fingers appeared upon his cheek.

He sneered. "And that is what you call harassing an officer. You get 5 months. Why did I even think that I would let you go for a second?"

"What?! I'm so sorry, _officer_. Please forgive me?" She sputtered out.

For an answer, he stormed out of the room, taking both her and me to different jail rooms.

**Laine's POV**

I entered the ballroom and sighed happily. This was the perfect room for dancing.

I checked my watch that was fastened on my wrist. It read 6:45. Good, I was early.

Lumina pushed me abruptly from behind, causing me to jump. "What's wrong, Laine? Thinking 'bout _Skye_?"

Her words didn't bother me. "And so? What if I _am_ thinking of Skye?"

Her smirk turned into a pout. "Well, excuse me—"

"Yes, EXCUSE YOU." Goddess, you could tell how nervous I was for no reason. I mean, what was this feeling that I had? Something bad was going to happen…

Lumina stormed away from me, leaving me with Celia. "Come on, we had better get started on these decorations before Lumina starts yelling at us, supposedly thinking that this was going to be her best ni—"

"Let's get started, Laine." She gritted her teeth. "You're rambling. What's up?"

"What's up? Nope, nothing is up. Nothing, yes, nothing…" I trailed off.

She spread the creamy white tablecloth over the circular table and I set the red roses as the centerpiece. "Mmh-hmm." She hummed sarcastically.

"What do you mean, 'Mmh-hmm'? Miss I-was-delusional-just-because-someone-proposed-to-me." I answered her playfully.

She suddenly perked up. "Did I tell you how he proposed to me? I don't think so. Oh, well. So, I'm getting up from bed and it's 6:00 in the morning, and I hear his footsteps coming up the stairs. I smooth out my hair for a second and get in bed to pretend that I'm sleeping.

"He goes, 'Are you awake yet, Cels?' And I'm surprised that he even calls me that, because he never did. Anyway, I don't answer him, of course, because I'm pretending that I'm sleeping.

"Then I hear him coming into my room, and I felt a sweet sensation from my forehead and I realize that he _kissing_ me. He never kisses me and whenever we go on a date, he _always _makes sure that we're going as friends.

"So I do the wrong thing, I scream and fall out of my bed. And he's all worried saying, 'Oh, my goddess, Celia. I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again!' Then he tries to run down the stairs, but I pull him back by the collar. You know how farming could make us strong. But, anyway, I pull him back and he tumbles back on me and we're both on the floor. But something falls out of his pocket…and do you know what it is? A Blue Feather!

"So I pick it up and started to get teary-eyes, thinking that he's going to propose to someone else and that girl was better than me. I say, 'So who's the lucky girl?'

"And his answer surprises me, he says, 'There's only one girl for me in this Earth and while everyone else says that I am unpleasant and always unhappy, I think that girl loves me. So…' He gets down on his knees and shows me the feather. 'Celia, will you marry me? I mean, if you want to.'

"Then I scream yes and hug him tightly, and I want to kiss him so badly, but I didn't brush my teeth yet. Aaaand that's when you come…and I'm delusional as you said." She finished.

"Wow, that was long." And we both laugh. I check my watch and it read 7:20.

--

It was already 8:30 and Skye wasn't here yet. I had checked my watch MILLIONS of times and the door, too, but he wasn't there.

Everyone was here, with his or her date. Even some Mineral Town friends were here! The couples covered the dance floor while I was the only one sitting down at the tables. It was 8:35.

Then Celia and Lumina came out of the floor and were walking towards me.

"Come on, girl, dance! That's why you came here, right?" Lumina said and I shook my head. "For me? Come on, Laine, today's my last day with you guys until my honeymoon, which as I told you, will last _three months_. Three months without you guys and you're not even spending time with me?"

I rolled my eyes. "_One_ song. _One._"

They nodded enthusiastically and pushed me towards the dance floor. I danced with practically everybody. To Rock, to Marlin, to Gray, to Rick. by the time the song ended, I went hurriedly back to my seat before Lumina could get me, seeing that someone was sitting on it.

"Excuse me, I was sitting there." I said politely.

"Sorry, but I'm sitting here now." The person replied gruffly.

So, deciding not to start trouble on Lumina's perfect night, I went to find another seat. But guess what? All the seats were filled!

I turned to the dance floor and saw that nobody was standing there and the music was turned off. Only Lumina stood there, smirking at me. "You're caught, Laine. So…make yourself useful and sing for me…please?" The spotlight was shining on me.

I saw that everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to sing, and it was going to make me a fool to run out of the room, crying for nothing. Besides, I had loved singing.

I took the microphone from her hands and everyone started clapping. Would you imagine? Clapping…for me?

The intro went on and I recognized it as one of my favorite songs. I looked over to Lumina and she held up the case that the CD came in. Goddess, she and Celia must have stolen it when…_that day _happened. She had this all planned out!

_I remember so well  
The day that you came into my life.  
You asked for my name  
You had the most beautiful smile._

_My life started to change  
I'd wake up each day feeling alright.  
With you right by my side  
Makes me feel things will work out just fine._

_How did you know  
I needed someone like you in my life.  
That there's an empty space in my heart  
You came at the right time in my life._

_I'll never forget  
How you brought the sun to shine in my life  
And took all the worries and fears that I had.  
I guess what I'm really trying to say  
It's not everyday that someone like you comes my way.  
No words can express how much I love you._

_How did you know  
I needed someone like you in my life.  
That there's an empty space in my heart  
You came at the right time in my life._

I ended the song with tears in my eyes, but I didn't let them go. They clapped long and hard so I bowed. I gave them a fake smile and blinked back the tears that were about to fall out.

After they stopped applauding, I sat back down and checked my watch. It was 9:30.

--

10:25 PM.

--

11:38 PM

--

It was 11:45 and I had decided to stop feeling sorry for myself. Anyway, I needed to stretch my legs. I snagged a glass of red wine from the table to cool my senses and all the bad vibes from my head. I strolled outside to the balcony and closed the door shut.

The cold air bit at my open skin and I hugged myself to keep myself warm. The colorful autumn leaves dropped one by one from the brown oak tree. I felt the soft drizzle of the rain on my face. I looked east out to the beautiful New York skyline and remembered how I missed it all.

Why did all the bad things in life happen to me? If I could change my life with anybody in the world, though, I wouldn't. Because I had a handsome man that always loves me and cares for me.

But where was that man now? He had promised to come. What if something bad happened to him? A car accident? A shooting?

Well, I have got to stop thinking bad thoughts because that will just mess up everything. I have got to stop worrying because he promised to be here. And a promise is a promise, right? And it's just ONE night away from him. So why was this bothering me badly?

I sipped some of my wine and the church bells rang out midnight. That was it. The night was done and he wasn't here. I put the glass down on the floor.

My eyes burned for me to let out just one tear. And I let it. The cold, salty tear slipped out of the corner of my eye and slid down my nose and to the floor.

I then heard that sweet, seductive voice from behind me and the door clicked shut. "Is my beautiful maiden crying?"

I whipped around and saw his hand wrap around my frail body and against his warm one. He whispered, "Dance with me."

"Where were you? You hurt me so much and I was so worried." I told him.

He kissed me softly on my lips. "Does that make up for it?"

I replied, "Now that I think about it, I have a lot of things how I'm mad at you right now."

My fingers intertwined with his and we swayed to the faint, slow music that came from inside. I leaned my head against his broad shoulder.

"You're so cute when the mist of the rain sticks to your hair. It makes you look like an angel. Goddess, Laine, I love you with all my heart. You're the one." I freed my fingers from his and draped my arms around his neck while he moved his to my waist.

I hurt me so that I couldn't respond even if I wanted to, but then again, Daryl wasn't here.

Then, as on cue, he appeared from behind the tall oak trees, smirking at me. Good thing Skye didn't see.

"Laine, I can't take this anymore. Marry me, marry me and you'll be the only one for me. There's nothing that will separate us." He said suddenly. He then got down on his knees and picked out the Blue Feather out from his pocket tenderly. Then the next thing he took out shocked me. He took out _the_ ring.

I gasped. "My mother's ring." I saw the inscription clearly and was sure that it was the one. "Where did you get it?"

He laughed. "Where else? Your mother, of course. So…will you marry me?"

This couldn't be happening. Not right now. I still wanted to spend more time with Skye!

I turned away from him and grasped the railings of the balcony. "I…can't." I whispered softly.

"What?" He gasped just as softly. "Why? Tell me why!" The rain was getting harder now.

I needed to find an excuse, fast. "I just can't."

He tried to put his hand on my shoulder but I shoved it away. "Tell me why, NOW!" He screamed at me. The rain pounded hard on my head. I loved him too much for words but to save him, I needed to hurt him.

"I NEVER said that I LOVE YOU!! I never…said that I-I love you." I sobbed. My feet were inert to the ground.

I heard the ring smash to the ground. The hopes that personified the dreams and hopes of what could've, _would've_ happened if this didn't happen. Those dreams and hopes were gone.

I made the mistake of looking at Daryl. He was laughing uncontrollably. One person's pain was another's joy.

My hair was dripping wet and Skye's was, too. His face was blank. "So you just lead me on? I'm just someone for entertainment?"

"No, of course not, Skye! You don't understand!" I grabbed his shoulders weakly, but he pushed me away roughly.

"Oh, I understand, all right. You HATE me. You just want me to go away from you. I'm just your little puppet." He sneered and stormed out of the terrace.

My legs were jelly and I collapsed to the floor.

The sun will never shine for me again.

* * *

**agoraphobia (when Laine was scared to leave her home from Daryl) - meaning fear of the marketplace; fear of leaving home**

**Please don't hurt me! Well, just as everything was going so well for them, I just had to make everything bad...-curls up in a corner-**

**So please review! Thanks!**


	16. Memories

**Hey. Sorry I didn't uplaod for a long time. That seriously wasn't like me... I guess it was the writer's block and then getting grounded and then getting a new laptop and then another writer's block... But I guess I'm rambling and so I'll cut to the chase. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these series.

* * *

**

**Laine's POV – Fall 22, 10:00 AM**

I never wanted this kind of life. I've always wanted it to be perfect even before my father's death. I tried not to cry at night, I tried to be happy.

I wasn't saying that I had the worst life, but it wasn't the best. All I've ever wanted was love. I wanted to be accepted by my mother's friends. I was just the dirty, city girl that nobody liked.

I barely talked to my mother before my father died. It was because she was never around. She was always at work, she was a nurse, and she never had time for us.

_"Hi, Mommy! Look at the art I did in school! That's you, that's me, and that's Daddy. Don't you like my artwork, Mommy?"_

_"Yeah, yeah. That's great. You've got good grades right?" She picked through the almost empty refrigerator, rushing to go back from her limited break._

_"Yup! Aren't you proud of me, Mommy?"_

_"Yes, you're being a good kindergartener." She replied, opening the front door. "Lock the door when I leave."_

_"But I'm in second grade!" I whispered softly to myself, as the tears ran down my small face._

Even if I didn't have Mother at the time, I had Daddy.

_"…And they lived happily ever after." He coughed. "Now wasn't that a great ending?"_

_He had finished reading me 'Snow White'. I loved it when he changed voices for each character._

_"Now you better get into bed, little missy, I shouldn't be keeping you up this late."_

_"Okay!" I replied happily. "G'night, Daddy."_

_"Good night, my child." He kissed my forehead lightly and turned off the light._

I never knew it was going to be the last night he kissed me. Like I never knew yesterday night was going to be the last night with Skye.

_"Daddy, please don't leave me! I love you, Daddy…" I sobbed._

_"Nothing could help it, Laine. Just know that you and you're mother meant the world to me."_

_"Why do you have to leave now, Daddy?" I cried into his chest._

_"You can't change fate, my dear. If it's my time, then so be it." He stated calmly._

_"But I don't want you to leave!"_

_"Everything will be alright. It's going to be okay, Laine, you still have your mother."_

_"But Mommy's never there!" I cried, while he looked at his wife sitting on the chairs, weeping more loudly than ever. _

_"Well, I love both of you…" I held his cold hands tightly._

_The sounds of the machine then beeped continuously. Daddy…was dead. _

After that, we became closer and she stayed home more often.

_I cried into my pink pillow that night, knowing that this way wasn't happily ever after._

_I heard the door click open and I wiped the tears from my face with my small finger. I buried my head harder into my pillow._

_She sat down at the edge of my bead and stroked my hair soothingly. "Honey, if you think that I was deserting you or not paying attention to you, you must know that I love you. You're my baby. My only one now. And we'll get through these hard times. Together."_

Well, she wasn't here now, was she?

I shook my head to get rid of the bad reminiscences and came back to the present.

I was sitting down on my bed with my sleepwear, my hair in a mess of not bothering to lift a finger to comb it and I didn't even take a bath. This was so unhealthy.

I was just staring into space and a frustrated yell from Skye made me remember what happened yesterday night.

Skye had stayed here last night, keeping to his promise, but had not talked to me, or even looked at me for that matter. Right now, he was watering the crops. I was supposed to be taking care of the animals, but I couldn't get out of the house, scared of seeing him.

Suddenly, Lumina stormed in and at the sight of me she screamed at me, causing me to jump. "Why are you laying down there?!?! We have so much to do and we haven't even started!!! Where is Rock?! I haven't seen him all day!"

"Lumina calm down. I have everything in set. And remember, you can't see your fiancée on your wedding day. It's bad luck."

"Well, you better get going, missy, and get into that bridesmaid dress." She forced me out of my house without shoes and we walked towards her mansion, everyone staring at me because she didn't let me comb my hair or change my clothes or…

"Get in now and go upstairs and take a shower and get in that DRESS!!!" Goddess, she was so commanding today…

--

I stood before the mirror, eying myself. This is NOT working out for me.

It was a peach-colored halter dress that came up to my ankles. My hair was all over my face and I couldn't find my other shoe!

Celia came into the room, sighing at the very sight of me. Easy for her. She was all prim and neat.

Without saying a word, she fixed my unruly hair into a bun and picked up the shoe that I lost.

"What happened to you, Laine? You're usually not like this." She frowned.

I stuck my nose in the air. "Well, two of my best friends are getting married, one being today, do you expect me to be okay?"

"I expect you to be happy. You're acting very strange, Laine. Now come on, Lumina is calling us. She's having a hissy fit."

I sighed and ran quickly to her room before she got here and pulled my hair out.

"Laine! You're here! Why is it so hot in here? I need some fresh air." She opened the window wide open and stepped up onto the windowsill like she was going to jump. I pulled her back.

"Lumina! This is the best night of your life and you're going to commit suicide on yourself?"

**Skye's POV**

"NO! And that's the LAST time I'm going to say it!" I yelled at the perturbed blond haired boy.

"Why?" He whined. I hated that voice. "You're my best friend!"

Why was he making it so difficult for himself? "Best friend?" I raised one of my eyebrows up. He was kidding, right?

"Yeah… Look, I have nothing against you. It's just that we have things in common! The town practically hates us; we're players. Get it? Anyways, I need you to be the best man!!!"

I clicked my tongue to the roof of my mouth and stared at him. "Are you serious? There's no one in the world who would make me do this. Friend or no friend."

One of his eyebrows shot up. "Even…Laine?"

No. ESPECIALLY not Laine.

**Laine's POV**

I was finally ready. My hair was in place, I had found my other shoe, and Lumina wasn't in a fit anymore. It was 1:30 PM right now so I had 30 minutes to get everyone in place, to pick up the flowers that were going to be delivered at the path from Mineral Town, to find Rock-- all while not getting my dress dirty. The flowers were probably delivered already so I walked to the path.

I took in that apple feel of the autumn breeze as I walked through the Main Path through the path through Vesta's Farm. I hitched up my dress as I walked up to Jackie but stopped when I heard a voice call out my name from behind me.

I turned around slowly to the Elvis look-alike already in his black tux.

"Laine. " He breathed out slowly. "FINALLY, I HAVE FOUND YOU! Do you know how long it has taken out of my time, my _precious_ time that I spend with my Celia? Thank the Goddess that one of you are going to leave for _at least _three months. I never have the time to spend time with _my _Celia." He ranted about me and Lumina. Self-centered little brat…

He slapped me across my head and woke me back to my senses. "HELLO?!? Lumina was yelling at _me _because _you _have gone for only FIVE minutes!"

I kicked him in the shin and he yelped out in pain. "You WIMP! Didn't you learn _anything_? You're not supposed to hit girls, you _**brat**_!"

"Do I care?" He glared at me sourly.

I squinted my eyes at him. Was he supposed to let me think that I was actually SCARED of him? "You should care, if I tell Celia. You know she doesn't like fighting; she's a pacifist."

His eyes shot open from his eye sockets. "NO! I mean…please, don't tell her. I'll do anything."

"I don't want anything. You don't have anything that I want." I turned around from him. "Sooo…I guess I'll just have to telll Celia."

"What?!? Then I guess I'll tell…I'll tell…I'll tell Skye that you were flirting with somebody else!" He threatened me. Those words WOULD HAVE at risk before, but now, no. He just plain hated me at this moment that it wasn't even funny.

I didn't say anything and walked over to the little sprite, Jackie, who was sleeping over by the bunch of roses. There were one bouquet for each couple who were walking down the aisle.

Lumina and Rock had, of course, white bridal roses and everyone knew it meant that "Look at us, we're in love and happy, too!" or something like that.

Celia and Marlin had light pink roses. There was a tag on the ribbon and it said, _**Light pink roses signify admiration, gentleness, sweetness, and joy.**_

Flora and Carter had red roses. The tag said, _**Red roses tell you that you have courage and passion, congratulations, "Job well done," and most importantly, "I love you."**_

Nami and Gustafa had deep burgundy roses. The tag stated, _**Deep burgundy roses describe you of the fiery passion in your heart and that you have unconscious beauty. **_

Muffy and Griffin had yellow roses. The tag indicated, _**Yellow roses let you know that you are full of joy, delight, and friendship. They also tell you that it's a promise of new beginning, remember me, and "I care."**_

What surprised me is that I had lavender roses, but I wasn't walking down the aisle with anybody, as Lumina had said to me before. She had said that Rock hadn't picked a best man and so I didn't have to worry about Skye being jealous. At the time. Now he really didn't care.

The tag had told me, _**Lavender roses express the hidden meaning that it was love at first sight and that you two were meant to be together. Let your relationship with that person be an enchantment for you.**_

These roses were almost the color of my eyes and I thought that it was a good idea to pick the roses that looks good with you, but it didn't mention the meaning.

Now that I think about it Celia did have that gentle personality of her and she hated fighting. Marlin, who was the complete opposite of her, was always calmed down at the sight of her.

And Carter was always congratulating his colleague on the various and many treasures that were being found in the cave but would never mention that he actually wanted to say, "I love you."

Nami had an attitude of I'll-just-keep-things-to-myself kind of attitude. Nami never thought of herself as pretty, but I think that, out of all the girls in the valley, that Gustafa would choose her.

Griffin was that shy type of person who really wouldn't express his feelings towards somebody. Muffy was totally oblivious that he actually loved her, that bubbly girl. _I_ love you, must be what Griffin always thinks after Muffy rambles on about her latest breakup. _I _want you, he thinks.

For me? Love at first sight? Skye? I did believe that at first but now, I don't think so. There's absolutely no chance that Skye would ever fall for me again. But…but I still loved him.

--

Lumina stood on the stool looking down at Celia and me. We were in the Snack Shack since it was abandoned this season by Kai.

"What if I'm not ready for this marriage? What if I'm not ready to leave Auntie Romana," she said using the childhood nickname for her grandmother, "and you two?"

Celia spoke first. "Well, you said it yourself, Lumina, you have waited four years for him to propose and some cancelled days… But the point is, you have to make the choice whether you want to spend the rest of your life with him. It's YOU, not us.""Yes, it's not us who loves Rock, it's you. You should be the one to make the choice whether or not to marry him. You said that you love him, am I right? Well, today's the day to prove it." I continued for Celia. "It's only three months anyway."

It was weird. Lumina was calm at this moment and it was two more minutes until they were wedded. And she was in that hissy fit when it was HOW MANY HOURS until the wedding.

"But--"

Then the mayor knocked on the door. "It's time! Do you need any more time?"

Lumina stared out the window thoughtfully. "No…I'm ready." Celia and I sighed out softly. She had made her choice.

We went out the Shack together and saw the beautiful wedding set upon us. I had misty eyes and when I looked at them, they did, too.

I don't know how they did it but they had moved the piano that Lumina practiced on to the beach. Sebastian, who had tears rolling down his face, was sad to see the little girl who he had taken care of ever since she was three, was leaving. He sat on the piano playing the tune for _Here Comes The Bride_.

Kate came out, showing the aisle with flowers and Hugh held the ring on a red, velvet pillow, almost tripping on his untied shoes.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen went in order: Celia and Marlin, Muffy and Griffin, Flora and Carter, and lastly, Nami and Gustafa.

I held the bouquet tightly as Flora and Carter went down the aisle together. I looked over to Gustafa, who was across the aisle and to Nami, who was in front of me. The bridesmaid had to turn left and the groomsman right, meeting at the middle.

As I saw Gustafa turn, behind him was…Skye?!?

Beads of sweat rolled down the back of my neck. I glared at Rock and he smiled sheepishly. Wedding or no wedding, he could NOT do this…

Suddenly, I saw a him turn and I turned, too. We linked arms and my heart started pounding more harder and faster. The walkway seemed to stretch longer.

I made the mistake of looking at him. His face was plastered with a smile, pretending that he was happy for his friend. Instead, he was the opposite because he was with me. With me was the worst thing in the world for him. Because he was rejected. By me.

I loved him. I don't think anything will change that. I wanted to say yes, those three letters I could ask for. But I had said no. Who knew that two letters would destroy everything and cause macabre, _pain_? But I loved him. No let me paraphrase that. I love him. I still do.

He probably noticed that I was staring at him because he looked at me for a second and narrowed his eyes.

_I will not cry. I will NOT! Not on this day…_

The tears burned my eyes, pleading to come out, but I held them back. I had to be a fighter, at least on this day.

I stood over where the Mayor was standing, right beside him and Skye stood by Rock, with great posture as if nothing happened to him. Nobody hated him now, because he didn't steal.

Finally, Lumina came out, looking absolutely stunning in her wedding gown. I was a halter dress with a short train. Lumina gave Celia and me a soft, small smile.

The ceremony past quickly, maybe because I wasn't listening. I shook myself a little and turned my head towards Lumina and Rock when wedding vows were being announced.

"Lumie," he started and everyone giggled at the nickname, "ever since we met, I loved that fiery glow in your eyes because you hated it when I tried to ask you out. I loved that you said no and that made me even want you _more._ I loved that after a month you gave in. And I loved that you said it was your best night of your life. I loved that you said yes for our next date. I loved that you waited four years for my proposal when I was waiting for _yours._ But what I love most of all is you."

Everyone sighed happily and the Mayor nodded for Lumina to proceed.

"Rock, there's nobody else I trade you in for. Nobody in the world! I hope I am making the right choice, that I am going to love you and nobody else. I love you with all my heart and I think it's going to burst right now if I don't stop talking and marry you already…"

The Beach was filled with laughter and the Mayor continued.

"Do you, Rock, take Lumina for your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Rock smiled cheekily and said, "I do."

"Do you, Lumina, take Rock for your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Lumina gulped but then stood tall, "I do."

"Now you may kiss the bride." The Mayor showed his gums, but really wasn't smiling.

Rock leaned in, but Lumina threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Rock looked taken aback at her sudden aggressiveness, but seemed to like it…a lot. When they broke apart, Rock carried her--_bridal style_--to the ship that was waiting for them at the shore while we threw rice around them.

On the way, Lumina handed me a note that read, **To Laine and Celia, don't open until I'm gone.**

Everyone shouted bye and watched the ship go off in the horizon.

I nudged Celia and she looked down at the paper that was shaking in my hands.

**Dear Laine and Celia, **

**If you're reading this, that means that I'm gone. Forever. Rock and I have decided to live our life somewhere else. It would just be too painful to came back. If you have noticed, Auntie Romana didn't walk me down the aisle or even **_**come **_**to my wedding. She just positively hates Rock. I'm so sorry, but if I had a choice, I would stay back, with my friends and family. I couldn't stay with Ruby because she is already struggling on her own. I'm so sorry. **

**Goodbye, **

* * *

**Rock and Lumina**

**Thank for waiting! Please press that little green button right there and review!**

* * *


	17. Leaving

**Okay, I'm very sorry for the small chapter but I had to post something before I go away on a trip tomorrow. I also had a Secret Santa project that I worked on that took up most of my time. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I guarantee you that the next chapter will be long...but confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this series.  
**

**

* * *

**

Review Replies!

Eve Pomme - If you didn't expect that coming from Lumina, you'd be shocked to see what she has to say in this chapter... Whoops, gave away too much, huh? Oh, well, too lazy to press that stickin' backspace button.

MewIchigo-chan - I know, but the next name that you'd be calling out is LAINE! Very drastic stuff in this chapter...

BeautifulAuthor - Hehe, I'm glad that you review even if it's just a few words, unlike some people I know...

* * *

**Laine's POV - Fall 23, 8:00 AM**

You know how a perfectly toasted waffle becomes soggy after a small period of time if you put spread able butter on it? Well, that's what I had today-- on a boat.

That's right, I needed to escape Forget-Me-Not Valley for a while. I didn't know where I was going or where I was going to stay or how I would make money. I had only taken my money in case of emergency that was hidden under my bed.

I didn't have one apparent reason of leaving Forget-Me-Not Valley. There was several reasons. First off, I had to find Lumina and I knew where to look, I just wasn't sure if she was going to be there. Second, I needed a vacation from the hard work and the aching limbs from after work. Ultimately, I needed to get away from Skye. Seeing his face everyday and not being able to touch it or kiss it was to painful to bear through. I had to hurt him by leaving but I couldn't tell him what really happened, could I?

I had gotten on the boat at 7:00 in the morning and said that I was going to New York City again. The boat driver had been used to me and already knew where I was going. He let me go on for free even! Maybe he was nice. Maybe he just wanted to get on with it.

Or maybe he just wanted to get into my pants.

I shuddered at the thought, a man who was so old that he could pass as my _grand_father, wanted to do such a thing.

"All aboard, pretty missy." He said, not being able to yell above the gusting winds that confirmed that winter was coming early this year. I stood up and he came out, smiling towards me.

"Thank you for your generosity." I muttered, holding my pocketbook protectively over my body to use it as self-defense if I needed it.

He grinned. "It's no problem, besides, I always give free rides. Nobody ever wants to leave Forget-Me-Not anymore!"

I sighed and looked over to the polluted, dull area. It was filled with buildings with cars and trucks parked in front of every space possible, making it hard to find a parking space. New York was so different--not to mention _dirty--_ than Forget-Me-Not Valley. Forget-Me-Not had no modern vehicles or electronic devices, but it had the peace and serenity to make a day complete.

"Anything wrong, miss?" The driver looked at me curiously.

I shook my head, maybe trying to convince myself more than him. "No, no, it's nothing. I should get going now."

He nodded and added, "Be careful, it's cold out today!"

I started off my journey, not knowing where I was going, just walking where my legs took me. They took me to Central Park, one of my most favorite places in the world when I was little. I remember my family had a one-a-month trip to Central Park Zoo, even my mother had to call in that she wasn't going to work on that day. It was special for all of us.

"Oofr-- What--" I started to scream at the person I had bumped into when I looked up at the person. "PERRY?!"

He had an impish smile on his face and scratched the back of his head but didn't seem to try to help me back up. Then Alice popped out of nowhere, licking a snow cone. Her hair color had changed from a dirty blonde to an electric, curly red. If you asked me, it fit her better than her other hair color…

"Hi, Laine!" She pulled me up quickly, ecstatic, and…hugged me? I nearly went off myself. "Just after you left, going back to Forget-Me-Not, I found Perry here in Central Park, all sad. Being the person I was and because I promised to be a better person moving here to New York, I asked him what was wrong and it was just love at first sight… Wasn't it, lovey?"

Um, okay… I knew Perry didn't like these people but he seemed amused and enjoyed her presence and loving her ditzy ways…unlike I was. Anyways, she had really changed from that diabolical, scheming girl into someone very nice and kind-hearted. Perry also seemed to have changed. He seemed to smile more often, it was like laughing was his second nature.

I was happy for them. I was happy for all of the couples who got together this past year. Nobody had exactly married each other or gotten into a serious relationship…until I came along. It was like I had changed everything, one way or the other.

Perry and Alice led me to their house, apparently they were living with each other now. It was nice and comfortable, cozy with a very homey feeling. They seemed to be the perfect couple…

I was to stay here until I found a place of my own and a job. I tried to refuse but they wouldn't take no for an answer. After settling down, I went off on my search for Lumina and Rock.

It nearly killed me…literally.

I was strolling down 42nd Street, thinking of a plan to get them get back home to Forget-Me-Not. I didn't even _think _that I was going to get hit by a car; I haven't seen one all year. So when I crossed the street, I was lucky that someone was able to hold me back.

Turning around, I saw that the person who saved my life was…Rock?

"ROCK! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I pounced on him. Then my expression changed drastically. "Why did you leave? You better have an appropriate answer for this because--"

He shushed me. "We'll go home and I'll explain everything. It's something that we can't talk about out here."

It didn't take long to get to their house. They lived in a red apartment building, not one of the most best places to stay in the world. They were short on money, like I was.

He opened the door and there lay Lumina sleeping peacefully on the couch. Rock shook her gently but at that, she woke up.

When she saw me, she exclaimed, "Laine! I can't believe you're here!" But she didn't hug me, like she usually would.

I sat down on the opposite side of the room, on a wooden chair and asked, "What are you two doing here? Sure, Romana might hate Rock but I don't think that she's the kind of person to whisk you away just because you're getting married."

Lumina fiddled with her shirt while Rock looked away from me. "We haven't been…exactly honest with you, Laine."

"What happened?" I asked curiously. They were my two best friends. Why wouldn't they trust me?

Lumina sighed and said, "Laine…I'm pregnant."

That confused me for a moment. "So? Isn't that what you do when you get married…?"

Rock closed his eyes. "She got pregnant _before _we got married. And she promised Romana that she would remain chaste before she got married."

* * *

**I WILL TRY! I don't know whether or not I'm going to be busy this vacation, but I'm going try to update more sooner than I usually do. Please R&R!  
**


	18. Letters: Fall and Winter

**Whoa, this chapter is a mess. Ugh, I was just brain-dead for this story and I might do this same thing for the next two chapters. I couldn't write something with people in two different places! It would be to hard for me to keep up with my own story. Even though this chapter looks bad, I had so much fun writing it, especially Laine's and Skye's letters. Please R&R!**

**Laine - Print  
Skye - Bold  
Celia - Bold, Italics  
Lumina - Italics  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.

* * *

**

**Fall 25**

Dear Celia,  
I'm sorry I left. I'm fine, which I'm sure that's what you're thinking. Lumina's fine, too, but hardly. I'm in her apartment right now; Rock saved me from being hit by a car. You needn't worry, though, about me or Lumina. All I need now is a my friend having a nervous breakdown. My other friend, Lumina, well, let's just say that she might not be able to survive these upcoming months.  
Well, you see, the thing is, Lumie's pregnant. Yes, a _baby_. But it's not my choice whether or not to tell you. She might be able to write to you, just not now.  
-Laine

**Fall 27**

_**Laine,  
Are you really kidding me?! I wait this long for a letter to find out…nothing?!?! That piece of letter was just crap. It didn't tell me where you were or if you were coming back, when you were coming back. I cannot believe you, Laine. You are being so STUPID and RECKLESS at this moment. You leave a prolific farm behind with nobody to take care of it. What will happen with all of the plants and animals on your farm? Huh? Answer me, Laine. And of course it's you to almost get killed.  
-Celia**_

**Fall 30**

Dear Celia,  
Celia, I sent you a letter two days after I left. I told you how I was, didn't I? Anyways, where I am or if I'm coming back doesn't matter. You should be happy over the fact that I'm fine.  
And Skye is probably taking care of the farm. I don't exactly know, I gave him a choice. All I left behind was a letter stating that I was leaving, not sure when I was coming back, and if he could stay on the farm but if he wanted, he didn't have to.  
-Laine

_Dear Celia,  
There's a drastic reason why I left and Laine informed me that she didn't tell you; that was my job. Celia, I'm pregnant. That might not be a bad problem, I'm already married. But I got pregnant with Rock before the wedding. You know how Auntie Romana is…  
She didn't want to see me; I was just a burden to her. People were going to find out what happened eventually so that's why we left Forget-Me-Not without a trace.__ I hope you can forgive me.  
Love,  
Lumina_

**Winter 3**

_**Dear Laine and Lumina,  
I've decided to write you two a letter at the same time because it takes too much of my time. Lumina, of course I forgive you. Laine, well, with you it's a problem. You left Skye here. Today, I was passing by your farm and I saw Skye, lying on the snow just staring into space. He's hurting, Laine, I know it. Skye isn't one to show his emotions but you could feel it and see it in his eyes. Everyone he loved left him. You told me that he lost his mother. I think that he's going through it again, the mourning over someone he lost. He has no friends since Rock has left. He barely even talks.  
-Celia**_

**Winter 5**

Celia,  
You forgive Lumina, but not ME?! (No offense, Lumie.) I mean, I have my reasons for leaving. What am I supposed to do if I'm all the way over here and he's over there?  
And how do you know whether or not he's been talking? Are you stalking him or something?  
-Laine

**Winter 7**

_**Dear Laine,  
What are you supposed to do? That is the most stupidest question you can ask. What are you doing right now? Writing a letter, right? He'd feel much more better, Laine.  
Marlin's my lookout, I'm sorry to say. He's also seen Skye at the Blue Bar intoxicating himself everyday. He might even start stealing again. Have you thought about that, Laine? Stealing keeps him busy and that's what he did when his mother died.  
-Celia**_

_**Dear Lumina,  
I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Laine. Clear things up with your grandmother; write her a letter. I'm sure she doesn't hate you. The whole town won't hate you either.  
-Celia**_

**Winter 8**

Dear Skye,  
I know it took so long for me to write a letter… I heard from Celia that you're broken and most of you is lost. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be writing this letter, but I need to get it out of my system. There are so many reason why I can't love you… We're better off being friends. I just want to tell you that I did love you… See, do you see the tear stain right there, Skye? You made me cry. I don't even know if there was a time when I was with you crying.  
-Laine

_Dear Auntie Romana,  
You must hate me now, I know. You don't have to respond to this letter, it's okay. I just want to let you know that I still love you. You were the one who care for me since I was a baby when nobody would. It wasn't out of pity, it was out of love. Look how you raised me up. I guess I destroyed all of that when I slept with Rock, didn't I? No matter what, though, I know you still love me and I do, too.  
Always,  
Lumina_

**Winter 15**

Dear Celia,  
Well, we took your advice… It just didn't work. We wrote letters, but it didn't do any good. How are we supposed to know; we're not even there. They didn't write back. Could you please tell us what is going on?  
-Laine and Lumina

Dear Skye,  
I just wanted to check how it was going over there in Forget-Me-Not. You must be relaxing since it's Winter season now. I've heard that you've been drinking--a lot. I'm worried about you, Skye. You shouldn't be doing this.  
-Laine

**Winter 17**

**Laine-  
Will you stop writing me these ****damn ****letters? If you really worried and cared about me, you would've not led me on, you would've accepted my proposal, you would've stayed here! Do you really expect me to live through this, you still writing letters while I was **_**heartbroken **_**by **_**you**_**? Get out of my life.**

_**Dear Laine,  
It seems that Skye has written you a letter. Today the mayor informed me that he was sending a lot of letters these days. It appears to be Skye since I'm the only one writing--at least that's what I think. I hope Romana has written Lumina back.  
Skye is still living on your farm, though I don't know why. He has no reason to, other than taking care of your animals. Which is my job. I decided to take over the job since Skye really wasn't doing a good job. Not that I was watching…  
-Celia**_

**Winter 20**

Dear Celia,  
Hehe, it seems that Skye is pretty pissed that I've been writing to him. He sounds like a woman in her forties complaining about how some guy left her.  
Anyways, life here in New York City (there, you happy?) isn't going so well. I found a job as a waitress but the pay isn't much to survive on. Literally.  
I sometimes live with Rock and Lumina, sleeping in the supposed nursery for the baby. I much prefer Perry and Alice's house but I don't want to be free-loading.  
So, late at night, I hear Lumina's screams and Rock's coaxing in the other room. It's so sweet to see how much they love each other…and how Rock can commit himself to one person. I don't see him anymore looking at other girls; all his attention is on Lumina.  
-Laine

Dear Skye,  
Hmm, if I didn't care, would I be writing you these letters? If YOU didn't care, would you be writing back? Hmmph, I don't think so.  
I'm trying to set things straight so that nothing bad will happen again. It was my fault, I know, but I knew that leaving for some time would cool things off. Hopefully, when I come back, we'll still be friends.  
-Laine

**Winter 23**

_**Dear Laine,  
Winter…I seriously don't like this season. It seems so dark and gloomy here and turns to dusk early. Do you want to know what you have done to Skye? He's wan and gaunt, looking like he hasn't eaten or slept in days. He starving himself, Laine, because you've told him not to intoxicate himself by drinking. Talk to him, write even though he doesn't write back. I'm sure it would make him feel better. Just don't talk about why you left.  
-Celia**_

Dear Skye,  
I went shopping today, on 5th Avenue. I need a girl's night out, y'know? Even though I used up most of my small pay, I think it was worth it. Since Lumina or Alice couldn't come with me, I decided to pick someone of the street or something. Don't worry, I used to do this all the time with my mother when I was a teenager. SO, there was this man and I thought to myself, "Hmm. He doesn't look so scary. Maybe I should ask him." Of course I did, we went shopping… Well, he just stood there and carried my stuff while I shopped.  
Anyways, he's right here beside me and…OW, stop that, Alejandro!! He's biting at my ear right now, I should go…  
-Laine

**Winter 24**

**Laine-  
ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!? PICK UP GUYS ON THE STREET? You're very lucky that the next boat to New York is in three days so I wouldn't smack the ****shit ****out of him. How could you be so stupid, Laine? I'm coming to get you.**

Dear Skye,  
Hold it there, tough guy. Don't you need to get stronger than you already are? Right now, I can't even write right because he's trying to pin me to the bed. Some game he made up or something… Gotta go!  
-Laine

**Winter 25**

Dear Celia,  
Merry Christmas! I send all the people in Forget-Me-Not Valley my love!  
-Laine

_Dear Celia,  
Happy Holidays! Unlike Laine, I know the festival in Forget-Me-Not is the Yule Stocking! Hope you get a lot of presents and hope you like mine and Laine's gift!  
Love,  
Lumina_

_**Dear Laine and Lumina,  
I absolutely love your gift! Aww, the kitten is so cute! I really don't know what to name it… It's a ginger cat, so should I name it Ginger? Dusty? I don't know!  
But anyways, have a Merry Christmas or whatever it is you're celebrating in America!  
-Celia**_

Dear Skye,  
I hope you're having a Christmas full of rest so you can get strong and save me. Happy Yule Stocking!  
-Laine

Daryl,  
Here's the four weekly tubes of blood you needed for your precious mermaid. That's my Christmas gift to you.  
-Laine

* * *

***sheepish smile* Uhmm, please press that little green button right down there. And TYPE. If this chapter was confusing, tell me how I can fix it, pwease? My Underline button wasn't working so I couldn't underline the dates.  
**


	19. Visitor

**Ugh... So sorry to everyone, I'm so terrible at posting up something. This chapter is way too short and I just want to get it out of my face right now. It kills me to see that I can't post something actually decent for everyone to read. Life is so stressing, especially when I have to deal with school, applications and crap. But on the bright side...there is no bright side. Anyways, you get to find out who Alejandro is here!

* * *

**Review Replies!

Naito Kaji - Go Skye, go!!! I'm sure you will like this chapter...though it IS very short. OOH! What kind of cookies are they? Are they sugar or chocolate chip or something? I would gladly accept paying the price. Hehe, just kidding... Uhmm I think P.S. means postscript or something, but I never knew that until my English teacher told me since we were doing abbreviations. I failed that test...

MewIchigo-chan - I know...but it like an addiction to make your favorite male suffer XD. Poor Skye, he can't get his girl back from this Alejandork person/thingy. You'd get it when you read this chapter!!!

kikimimi222 - Awwh, I'm sorry. *hides head in shame* I was on writer's block and couldn't come up with anything good. School just kicks out your creativity. Your theory is...somewhat what I wrote in this chapter. I hope you like it!

BlueRoxx - Eww *scrubbing bubbles commercial*. Spuuuud. Today went by fast, didn't it? Oh, yes, I'm not supposed to be on the computer. Sorry...  


* * *

**Laine's POV - Winter 28, 3:00 PM**

I slammed the letters from Forget-Me-Not on the table beside where Lumina was sitting, humming softly to herself, rubbing her swelling stomach.

"I'm wasting a whole lot of _what I'm not getting _on these letters. Stupid government, having to raise the price of stamps each day." I muttered softly to myself.

"Isn't it bad to make them wait? They wait anxiously for your letters each day." Lumina murmured softly from her seat.

"It doesn't cost anything for them to send anything here!" I exclaimed.

She glared. "You're so cheap, Laine! So you wouldn't spend a little bit of money on your loved ones? That's so low…"

"Well, if they were in my place, I'm sure they wouldn't either." I mumbled it so quietly that it was inaudible for Lumina to even hear.

I strode over to the nursery, ripping open the letter from Skye. It was so fun reading his letters because he was so overbearingly overprotective of me…and I liked it.

**Laine, **

**I'm ready to come over to New York, whether you like it or not. I don't care who is 'Alejandro' guy is or if he's stronger than me, but I'm bringing you home. I'm sure not going to take care of your farm in the Spring, I know that. **

**-Skye**

I giggled to myself. No need to write something back to him now; he was probably on the boat already.

Hmm, which means…

--

**Buzz. Buzz, buzz, buzz.**

I was behind the door, peeking out to what was happening.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming! No sense of patience…" Lumina muttered. "How is a pregnant woman supposed to walk that quickly to him?"

Rock sighed. "Lumie, how many times have I told you _not _to stress yourself? I'll get it."

Luckily, Rock past by her promptly so that he didn't receive her death glare. Rock eagerly let him in, hoping to see his best friend.

"Skye, my man! How's it been?" He smiled earnestly. "Pick up a few girls on your way?"

"Rock!" Lumina scolded.

He just grinned at her. "Ooh, you know I love you, baby." Rock kissed her lightly on the lips.

Lumina blushed, "Rock," she said feebly. "Laine! You better come out here."

I rolled my eyes. She wasn't going to do anything, especially in her condition.

"I'm coming."

When I entered their kitchenette, Skye had looked the same as ever, but more bulky and…I think more strong. They turned at the _click-click _of these lethal 3-inch Jimmy Choos. I had the satisfaction of Skye's eyes popping out of its sockets. Well, he was right to stare. I looked "absolutely stunning" as appointed by Lumina and Rock.

I was wearing a red halter dress that rose past my knees. It was not right to wear on special occasions, but enough to be casual. Lumina had curled my hair and left it down, unlike my updo's I wear each day.

"Is this outfit for Alejandro?" He asked sarcastically. Skye still stared.

I nodded. "Yes, may he rest in peace." I bowed my head.

"He's dead?" Well, he seems in a much better mood.

I rolled my eyes as if it were the silliest thing. "Of course. Did I tell you how I met him? Well, I was walking down 5th Avenue when I saw beautiful Alejandro. The first and last words I said to him were, 'Ooh, baby, you look so _good, _so _fine_. You look good enough to even eat! I can't describe it in words. You are the one and only thing that I will _ever _love… Yes. I am talking to you, my _little grilled cheese sandwich._' And then I ate him!"

His face ranged from confusion, to sadness, to disbelief, then finally, to anger. "I'm GOING TO KILL YOU, LAINE!" He jumped up from his seat, but Rock kept him away from me. Skye was hyperventilating. "You mean to tell me that I came all the way here, _to find out that he was a GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICH."_

"And a good one, too." I pointed out.

* * *

**Please R&R, even for the shortest of reviews for this short chapter!**


	20. Hate

**Eek, I'm in a hurry to post this chapter up because my friend threatened me, saying if I don't post, SHE won't post up her story. I was planning for this to be longer but I couldn't help myself. I'm too tired and I just want to get on with it. (It's like 11 PM here.)

* * *

**

Review Replies!

MewIchigo-chan - I'm just messing with Skye, but if you don't like what happened to him last chapter, then you will HATE me for this one. I mean, I love Skye as much as you do, but... I couldn't help myself! *hides in a corner*

BlueRoxx - I KNEW you would get mad at me!!! But anyways, you better not be playing with me and post the next chapter of your story because I will just pop up in your dreams. Pssh. Whenever I'm in your dreams...it's a nightmare.

kikimimi222 - I'm...not sure if you can literally say "back together". Because, yes, they may be seeing each other _every single day_ and talking to each other _every single day_. But I don't think it necessarily means "back together" again. I think it's more of "you-better-not screw-with-me-or-else-I'd-leave - together". Hehe, I'm sorry! XD

i'm not telling you my name :D - Omg, when I saw your name that you signed with, I literally just died and rolled on the floor laughing. Thanks for the review and making my day a whole lots better!

Naito Kaji - Hehe, this chapter is sort of like a filler with animes and crap. It's more of an angst-y, sad kind of one, though. And there are a lot of details that explain why Laine and Skye act the way they do. I hope you like!

* * *

**Skye's POV - Winter 28, 8:00 PM**

"I'm sorry."

"…"

"Come _on _now, Skye. It was just a little joke." She poked me in the side.

It continued like that for 5 minutes, with her poking and apologizing when I finally lost it.

"If it was _just _a _little _joke, then I wouldn't have wasted my time coming here and getting healthy! You will be the death of my, I swear, Laine! Now leave me alone!" I turned my attention to the show on television that I was watching.

She sighed heavily. "Save me all the work, will you? I could easily bring you back to life, whether you like it or not. Besides…"

I had tried my hardest to concentrate on the reality show, but truth was, I hadn't heard any of the words that they were talking about. I was infatuated with Laine the first time I laid eyes on her.

But she still didn't get it, now did she? She couldn't understand the pain _aching_ inside of me, the _longing _of her lips to touch mine again. No, I don't think she could. I've tried my best to avoid her, but everything about her was alluring.

I wanted to talk to her but I don't.

What went through my mind right now was vague, nebulous. I never could understand myself. Why I went stealing when my mother died. Some people said it was because I needed to distract myself. But I think they're wrong. I thought that I didn't have the power to save her, to make her proud once more. But that didn't explain why I stole, now did it?

Why I kept coming back to Laine. Was this feeling just lust…in a different form? I felt that way to all those girls that I tempted. But this…_this _was something else. Did I _still _love her?

_Why I hated myself so much. _I was never _good enough _for them, now was I? Something good always had to be taken always had to be taken away from me. I brought bad luck unto myself, to everyone I knew.

I resembled someone, someone from long ago…

_The door slammed. It was midnight. The time my father came home._

"_WHERE'S THE DINNER?!" He bellowed. _

"_Here, here." My mother timidly answered._

"_STEINER! STELLA!" My father yelled. If we didn't get down there in the next 5 seconds, we would get a whipping. _

_We tumbled down the stairs, our stumpy legs not taking us far. By the time we reached the bottom, he was there, unclasping his belt. Stella arrived a minute after me, since she was younger and more pre-mature. _

"_Get me some of the beer in the basement. Princess," he spat out balefully, "you come here."_

_While walking down the stairs, I heard the lashes of Stella's whips and the wailing out to me. I mentally cursed at myself. Yes, I was eight and knew more than I should… Because the wrong things were going on in my house. Why didn't I help Stella down the stairs and take the blow for her like the last time? I didn't care, I'd do anything that would keep her safe._

_I smiled grimly to myself , though. Soon Father would be on his drunk, with soon after having his hangover. Since he has been spending his time over at the Bar, he was already half-tipsy. _

_I didn't understand why he wasted his time and money on something we didn't even need. We were already indebted for the mortgage and my father, who was the one who earned the money in this house, lost his job recently._

_By the time I got upstairs, Stella was sprawled on the floor, covered in new, purple bruises. Blood made a pool around her. I wasn't sure if she was still conscious or not. I wanted to go over to her and comfort her; try to save her life if I can. But if I did, I would be the next one to die._

_I set his beer on the table. He reeked of strong cigarette and alcohol. I was already accustomed to this smell, though. _

_Right then, he started pulling jewels and objects like that out of his pockets. There seemed to be a lot._

_He suddenly threw a necklace at Stella's pale face. It had a gold band and a ruby heart in the middle. "You see, princess? Daddy really __**does **__care about you now." He said in a nauseating sweet voice. I glanced out of the window and saw a car that was not ours parked unevenly on our drive-way, crashing some of the potted plants. _

_No… He couldn't have… Not Dad…_

_He'd have given up when he didn't even try. He __**stole **__to make a living. He couldn't take it being poor, not having food on our plates every other night. He didn't have a care in the world what happened to him._

_Just then, a group of policemen and women came into our house, raising guns at my father. I collapsed on top of Stella. They wouldn't take her. They couldn't._

"_You have the right to remain silent…"_

"_Should we arrest the woman, too?"_

"_She didn't confess…"_

"_That's a serious crime…"_

"_Call an ambulance!"_

"_Get these children out of here!"_

"_You are charged with…"_

_I heard myself screaming not to take away my mother and sister. Right there, my father looked at me scornfully in the eye. I hadn't screamed for __**him**__. I knew that was the last time I would see him._

_I saw something else there, though. Sadness, fatigue, but most of all, regret. _

_I promised that I wasn't going to be like that when I grow up, I wasn't going to abuse women like he did, I wasn't going to steal. _

_I wasn't going to give up when I became older, no matter the situation._

But look at me now.

* * *

**Poor Skye... The only person he hates is himself. Please R&R, even if you're mad at me!**


	21. Secrets

**Another slow update... This is getting too usual, don't you think? I might, repeat MIGHT, be able to update faster. The thing is that it is just going to be little one-shots with multiple pairings from now one. Don't worry, the more better chapters are coming soon.

* * *

**Review Replies!

MewIchigo-chan - Awwh, I'm so sorry for making you mad!!! But I promise you that I don't hate him at all. It's just fun to make my favorite male character suffer. You understand, right? There just has to be controversy in a story to be good. Maybe things will get better for Steiner? *nudge, nudge. wink, wink*

BlueRoxx - You shouldn't be talking, missy. I don't see you updating your stories at FanFiction anymore. You're so obssessed with FictionPress as I am with FanFiction, yooo. But...hopefully, we'll get some hugs tomorrow???

kikimimi222 - Awwh, thank you. Skye just didn't have the best life, and Laine came into it and just brightened it all up. But now that light is obscured by that monster Daryl. And they do want each other... They just don't know it.

Crazy Cinnamon Goodness - Hey, that rhymed! But, anyways, I'm trying to make faster updates for Fate. That will happen depending on my motivation. So far, it's very low. I just hope you keep reviewing, eh?

* * *

**Skye's POV - Spring 4, 6:30 PM, Year 2**

I heard Laine stagger up the stairs of the apartment building, even though the door was shut tightly. It took her so long to unlock the door, that I thought she left and went somewhere else.

But I wasn't going to check.

I felt too lazy to stand up from this warm couch just to open the door for _her_. I wasn't her slave, now was I? And this wasn't my home, so I shouldn't be opening doors in other people's houses, right?

I heard her grumble to herself for a while and then, a triumphant squeal. She must have found her keys. The door unbolted and she trudged in, carrying in various colored bags. A blast of cold air made its way in effortlessly with her.

Oh, that was just appealing.

She glared at me. "You couldn't stand up to help a poor girl?"

"I don't think you can use the word, 'poor', now can you? Maybe 'selfish, back-stabbing loser' is more appropriate?" Okay, I admit that I was being childish at the moment. But I couldn't think of a thing to do to her without hurting her. Or me.

"Are you still mad at me for that?" She asked innocently.

Ignoring her immaturely, I scoffed at the massive amount of bags she propped on the floor. "I thought you went out to buy some clothes for yourself."

She stared at me. "I had to buy a lot of stuff! I just remembered that Celia's birthday is on the sixth, Rock's on the eighth, Lumina's is on the twenty-ninth! And also, Celia asked me to buy some hair gel for Marlin because his birthday is on the twenty-fourth. But you know, I managed to stay on budget."

I blinked. "How long do you plan on _staying here_?"

"I didn't plan on leaving." She retorted. A wave of nostalgia swept over me. If I went back without her, I would have to take care of her farm. If she did, I still would. But if I stayed here, someone was bound to find me…

I stood up to help her carry the bags to her room. Just when I was about to pick one white paper bag up, she smacked my hand away.

"Don't touch that!"

I frowned. "Well, excuse me for trying to be a gentleman."

"What? Now you help when I don't need it. How great of you." She shot sarcastically while piling the assortment of bags on her arms.

My frown turned into a full-fledged scowl. I curled it upward uneasily, smiling a grimace. I picked up the white bag again. "I'm _very _sorry, _fair maiden_." I spat.

Her eyes were shielded, facing the white bag. She smacked it out of my hands for the second time.

"What are you trying to do? What is in that _bag_?!" I demanded.

She gulped heavily. "Um…nothing, just…some _feminine _things."

"Oh."

I helped her carry her stuff to her room. This was…awkward.

**Laine's POV**

"Thank you." I muttered, and I slammed the door, not wanting to wait for a response. I blew the stray hair out of my face. Well, he shouldn't have been nosy if everything was just going to conclude weirdly! I sighed once more, before opening the little white bag. I sighed at the contents in it. He _almost _found out.

I cleaned it, before piercing the needle through my skin. It didn't hurt, not as much as losing Skye did.

* * *

**Review, pwwzy? I'm thinking the next chapter will be focused on Rock x Lumina, with slight Skye x Laine. Mkay, bye!**


	22. Bipolar

**Now, I had a reason for updating late. I was going to post this thing up the next week, but my computer suddenly had a virus which meant: no Internet. I typed everything up, including all of my other stories, but guess what? All my data was erased when my laptop was fixed. And this chapter came out a hot mess. I swear to you that it came out longer when I first typed it, but... I tried my best; I'm sorry everyone.

* * *

**Review Replies!

Random person who cares - I don't know; I guess she couldn't take it anymore. Hopefully, she won't die soon, or else Skye'll be sad...

BlueRoxx - I'm very sorry, but if there isn't controversy in this story, then this story will fall to pieces. You understand, right? I don't like stories where it doesn't have a plot. It gets boring after a while.

MewIchigo-chan - Next chapter, we'll take a break from all the drama with Laine and Skye; I'm going to write about Marlin x Celia. I never really MEANT to put Laine on drugs. I guess the idea of it will add to the suspense to what will happen. After a few chapters, though, everything will go wrong ;P

CaramellDansenSharp - Right now, Laine's trying to keep it a secret that she's doing drugs. But living in the same house with three other people? I don't think she'll keep it that long...

cronoXcloud4 - Ahhh, hopefully you understand, right? I hated myself when my laptop got a virus. I lost everything: my documents, my music, etc. Please don't get mad!

* * *

**Skye's POV - Spring 11, 8:00 PM**

"…Lumie, baby, let _me _take over the stove right now." Rock persisted again but it resulted in failing. From where I was sitting on the couch, there was something unknown to my sight and smell. Looks like I was going to skip dinner for the third time this week…

Across from me sat Laine, curled up comfortably in a ball, mesmerized by some novel. She didn't even glance up from Rock and Lumina's incessant bickering. So she was used to it…

I turned my attention to the television, where it was some commercial about scrubbing bubbles. I sighed. City life was boring, considering you've tried all the stuff there is to it.

Once again, my thoughts were overcome by their mindless squabbling.

"I just don't want you to overwork yourself…y'know, with the baby and all." Smooth, Rock.

Then, as if it didn't even start, "Okay, Rock!" And she leaned up to peck his cheek before he could say anything else. She glided over to the kitchen table, where she leaned on tiredly.

"What do you think our baby is going to be: boy or girl?" She rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"Boy." He said without hesitating.

I could see her wince. "What makes you so sure?" She demanded. Oh, boy…

He shrugged, "I don't." Rock waved it off unconcernedly.

But Lumina, apparently having not seeing this, ranted, "Well, I do and it's called a 'mother's intuition', which means that the woman carrying the child knows far better than you do."

"I still think it's going to be a boy."

"Girl,"

"Boy,"

"_Girl_,"

"_Boy_,"

"GIRL!"

"BOY!"

Laine, still intrigued with her book, muttered, "It's going to be fraternal twins."

I stared at her, and not wanting to be rude, I glanced at the cover of the book.

"Laine."

"Mmh?"

"You're book is upside-down."

* * *

**Haha, Laine was watching Skye out of the corner of her eye. Stalker... Next chapter: Marlin x Celia, very cute and fluffy. I think you'll like a break from the Skye x Laine drama!**


	23. Preparations

**As promised, we're going to take a break from the Skye and Laine drama and focus on Marlin and Celia this chapter! This is probably the fastest I could update: once every week. Let's try to make it stay that way with motivation (coughreviewcoughcough), shall we? **

* * *

Review Replies!

CaramellDansenSharp - I hope that reply I sent helped you! Feel free to ask me anything else, okay?

BlueRoxx - I HATE VIRUSES. I WANT THEM TO DIE. I think I got that April Fool's virus, you know: the one where your computer crashes if you open it on April Fool's. Stupid computer geniuses, they put it on mostly everyone's computer. Michelle got the same one I did.

chipmunkluvr96 - Ok (deep breath)... They might NOT go back to Forget-Me-Not. I don't know when or where she'll tell Skye because Daryl is out on the loose. Daryl just wants to keep his precious mermaid alive; that's why he keeps coming for Laine, because she has the same blood. AND I'm afraid I can't tell you the answer to that last one :P. Thanks for reviewing!

sis - Oh my is right, little lamb. Hehe :P What are we having for dinner tonight?

* * *

**Celia's POV - Spring 19, 10:30 AM**

"I'll…hack…this…weed…to…pieces!" I screamed at the inanimate object. I used my left hand to brush off the sweat from my forehead and my right hand to hold the heavy sickle. "Ugh!" I made another failing attempt at the weed. I still couldn't understand how she kept this farm so…clear.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a slight movement at the gnarled peach tree Laine grew at the middle of her field. I turned at the sight of it.

"You know, you should really take a break at that. You've been at it for hours on the end."

I scrunched up my nose. "How do you know? You were watching me from wild dogs that suddenly appear at Laine's farm? Yeah, right. More like a chance to watch me bend down or pull my shirt up further to prevent myself from getting heat stroke."

He didn't flinch. He didn't even blink. Rather, he smirked devilishly at me as me made his way to me. My eyes widened in horror. I turned my back to him as he wove his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He agreed, whispering those words in my ear. I shuddered involuntarily. He nibbled on my ear softly and a moan escaped my mouth. "Enjoying this, Ms. Marlin-to-be? We can go farther than _this _chaste thing we're doing." He purred seductively. He put his hand on my bare waist. I tied the shirt I wore to show my bellybutton earlier. And now I was paying the price.

I thought he was going to kiss me when I was spun around to face him but I was wrong. He said, "I should probably let you get back to your work. I know how Laine is when she gets angry. Surely you don't want to feel her wrath."

_Finally!_ My mind rejoiced and I continued to beat at the weed.

It wasn't long when Marlin started to pester me again. "You should take a break."

"With the time I _don't _have? Right. Laine hasn't even given me the date to which she's coming back and if she turns up unexpectedly and she gets mad at me, I refuse to marry you!"

"You're turning red." He told me, as if I hadn't even spoken.

"No, I'm not."

"You're running out of air."

"What are you jabbering about?"

"You're collapsing."

"…" Now that was perfectly visible that I wasn't. So I ignored him.

He walked over to me and pushed up my chin so that we made eye-contact. He scrutinized me closer.

"You're beautiful, Celia." He smiled…and licked his lips. I glared. "It's too bad that I can't watch you anymore when I take you home."

"I'm not going home."

"Yes, you are. You are going to turn red, run out of air, and fall into my arms so that I have a reason to take you home."

I fumed. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." He sang, with an almost mocking, teasing tone.

"No, I'm _not_."

"Yes, you _are_."

"No, I --"

He grabbed my face fiercely and his mouth was crashed against mine. He twined his hands in my hair as I did the same. I allowed him access to my mouth and his tongue ran against my bottom lip. I was running out of air and I felt my face burn. I peeked. His face looked calm. He looked as if he could make out with me forever, unlike me, who needed air _right now_. Finally I gave up and clung to his neck as I tumbled to the tilled ground. I didn't meet his eyes but saw that he was licking his lips again.

He pulled me up and gently picked me up bridal style.

"Yes, you are."

* * *

**Tell me how it was!**


End file.
